Code Geass: The Advent, Shadow
by Grimdivide
Summary: Review please. I would like some feedback. Please see the Silver Knight if you're done with this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Mainly OC but don't worry your favorite characters will appear soon. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**I do not own Code Geass or it's characters.**

**Code Geass: The Advent, Shadow**

**Stage 00**

_Space Research Station-Colony, AURA_

_August, 10 Year 1967_

A man with light blue hair and red sunglasses, walked on down the hall of the space station that hovered over the Earth. When he got to the end of the hall a door to the overlook platform opened. Inside he saw two teenagers, neither over the age of 17, standing beside each other staring out a large window.

The slim pale-skinned male teenager stared out the window with his arms crossed. He had straight mid-length white hair with black over the end of each strand. He was dressed in a black short-sleeve jacket with red stripes on the sleeves, a black shirt underneath, black cargo pants, black gloves and short black boots.

The girl was also slim build and had pale skin with short blond hair. She wore a sleeveless yellow dress and white sandals.

The boy noticed the short-blue haired man enter the room and turned to greet him. "Hey, Noa," said the boy, in a nonchalant voice, making the girl turn to face their visitor, "What are you doing here?"he asked.

The man was 6ft tall, tan, and looked no more than 25. He wore a blue sleeveless tunic a white long-sleeve trench coat, well one sleeve was on the right arm and the left was wide and would cover anybody's arm, but it only hid the fact that that arm was gone entirely. He also wore white pants and short blue boots.

"Well I just wanted to see what you two were doing Shadow,"answered Noa with a smirk looking directly a the handsome boy's blood-red colored eyes. Then he stared into the green eyes of the girl to address her as well

Shadow sighed, he knew there was more to it, Noa was **never** that straight forward. "Me and Sarah were watching the Earth." Shadow explained not wanting to press Noa on what he really wanted.

Noa walked over to the window and stood beside Shadow. He along with Shadow and Sarah all watched the beautiful blue planet below. No one said anything until Sarah broke the silence.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked in a purely innocent voice to no one in particular.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Then when he finished his thought he opened his eyes and answered in a cool voice "It may look beautiful from here, but," Shadow paused a little before he continued beginning another conversation the three already had, "the people on that planet only defile it with their wars. They make the world a terrible place."

"We all have reasons for fighting, Shadow, you may have only seen the bad in peoples heart when you first lived there, but remember what the Guardian project was made for," Noa said without making eye-contact to the red eyed youth.

Before Shadow could respond Sarah said, "That's right Shadow. We know that some people down there are bad and fight for bad reasons, but there's also good people there as well. And it's the good in the people we must search for not the bad." Shadow stared wide-eyed as he let her words sink in then when he regained his composure she continued, "You know the Guardians were created to protect the people of the world, right?"

"Yeah I know," Shadow replied apologetically. Sarah smiled and turned to head to her quarters after telling the others good night. After she was gone Shadow turned to Noa. "So what did you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you the Skeith is complete minus the flight system," Noa answered holding out the USB key, that was shaped like a red Celtic cross, and a red data crystal. Shadow took them both and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. Noa turned and left saying something that puzzled Shadow.

"There will be a tragedy here tomorrow. Only after that will you discover why humanity as a whole fight."

The next day Shadow found himself locked inside the carrier hanger of the Skeith. He saw through the door window his bleeding out friend Sarah, blood-stained in that same yellow dress, staring at him with kind eyes as she set the carrier's coordinates to Japan. He remembered her activating the cryo-tube beneath him and him vainly attempting to break the glass He remembered a promise he made that day and the way she collapsed after Sarah said with her last breath, "Sayonara, Dark Knight."

The cryo-tube fired out and after that, the carrier hanger holding the Skeith. Before he fell asleep in the tube, Shadow remembered frantically calling out for Sarah with tear's in his eyes. He lost his first friend and love that day. After he fell asleep he vowed never to cry again and to make the people of the world, especially Britannia, the people he swore to protect pay.

Next Stage 01: 50 Years Later

**Well there's the first part. Tell me what you think. Sorry it's short but it's just a prologue.  
**

**Skeith I'm sure you can guess I got the name from .hack. It's a Knightmare frame, sort of. Shadow does have a real name but the reason why he's not referred by it is yet to be explained.**

**Reviews and ideas for later in the story are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Code Geass. This is just after episode 2.**

**Stage 01: 50 Years Later**

_Kamine Island, Area 11 _

_August 10,2017_

"Noa, I found him!" yelled a 45year old man in rough voice after he found the cryo-tube holding Shadow inside.

"Good job, insert the stone and wake him!" yelled back a low, but obviously, younger man's voice.

The man beside the machine opened the tube. Cold air blew out the tube in a hiss. The white haired 17 year old with black highlights slowly opened his red eyes and stepped out of the tube. He was still getting used to standing again so he wobbled and clutched onto the tube for support. He looked to see his savior or saviors as he saw a man with red circular sunglasses walk out of some bushes. He didn't see their faces his vision was blurred. I took a minute or two for him to recover his stance. He blinked back his vision and saw Noa, and his sunglasses in the glare of a setting sun, with a rifle with a bayonet as long as a katana blade on his back. Then Shadow noticed the man beside the tube.

The man was much older looking than Noa. The man had gelled back jet black hair with some distinguishing gray hair on the sides of his head. Like Noa he too wore sunglasses, only rectangular and dark green, they rested on his nose in a way you can see his f. He had an unshaven face that barely hid a scar on the tanned skin of his right cheek. He wore a long red samurai-like jacket, with a large neckband over his mouth, over a black shirt, also he wore dark brown leather gloves. There was a red sash tied around the waist of his jacket just above his baggy black pants which were tucked into his brown steel toed leather boots. In his right hand, hefted on his shoulder, was an unsheathed, over sized katana sword with a red and black handle. This was the Crimson Knight of the Guardians and Shadow's swordmaster Lance Coler.

"Long time no see, kid," said Lance.

"Hmph," huffed Shadow, he didn't like to be called that.

"Well it's good to see your awake," said Noa with a smirk.

"Tell me where are we, and what year it is," demanded Shadow, without any respect to the two men that helped him grow up.

Lance huffed at Shadow's bad attitude while Noa dropped the smirk and gave a more serious look to Shadow, then he answered, "Kamine Island, not too far from your old home of Japan," Shadow knew Noa was talking about his Britannian-Japanese heritage, "But now it seems it was conquered by Britannia."

The mention of the country Britannia made Shadow's blood boil. His enemy was the whole world but he hated that prejudiced country much more. He hated how their black opts unit killed everyone on the AURA except himself, Noa, and Lance. He made a promise to _her_ to make the world face retribution. But he couldn't do that alone, he knew Noa and Lance won't help him but won't stop him either, so first things first get off this island and find some help with his plan. Then he remembered.

"Do you know a way off this island?" Shadow asked.

"We have a boat on the shore," replied Lance as pulled out two red wrist guards and similar ankle guards each attached to a golden ring. He handed them to Shadow who put them on over his black gloves and clamped them on the ankles of his shoes. Shadow paused when he remembered the Skeith, it would come in handy to make this world squirm, after all it was nicknamed the Terror of Death.

"Don't worry about the Skeith," said Noa as if he read Shadow's mind, "I already found it a moved it to a warehouse all you have to do is wait for the repairs to be done."

The men watched as the scowling young man made sure the wrist and ankle guards were on right. After the youth was satisfied that the guards were on right his sights turned on Noa, nodding to him signaling that it was time to go. When trio got to the small boat Shadow thought, 'Where were you Noa?' Noa felt Shadow's glare at the back of his head while the boat took

Again it was like Noa read his mind, "That day 50 years ago me and Lance were too far to reach you and Sarah, for that I'm sorry," he said in a low calm collected voice without meeting Shadow's gaze.

"I'm sure you figured out that I woke up a long while ago, 7 years in fact. And I also found you sooner than this" said Noa, still not meeting Shadow's gaze and smirking at knowing the fact that Shadow was giving him a death glare, now that he knew that fact.

Shadow took a seat on the boat after he dropped his glare and looked toward the ground, then he asked just loud enough that Noa could hear over the boat, "You knew Britannia was sending soldiers to kill the program. So why didn't you warn everyone?! Then maybe Sarah would still be... And why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I wasn't the only one, all the scientists knew they were coming. But they assumed it as an inspection team," Noa answered the first question calmly dropping the smirk, still not meeting Shadow's gaze but now taking a seat and staring at the setting sun.

"As for your other question well," Shadow looked up and saw the glare of the sun in one of Noa's lenses and one of Noa's eyes staring straight a him, "I was busy."

Shadow was furious but said nothing. Noa was someone he never wanted to argue with, because he knew he'd lose.

Noa broke the silence by saying, "I have your sword here." Shadow watched Noa reach under his seat where he stored his rifle and Lance's sword and pulled out a long black case, a bank card, and a laptop. "You're going to need to learn what has changed over the past half century. You're not the only one with a Knightmare now."

Shadow stroke the case and whispered so low that only he himself could hear, "Alondite." The sword that symbolized him, Shadow. He didn't open the case and he put the card in his pocket, but he opened the laptop at went over all the news files Noa had placed for him to see. The Knightmare fact didn't surprise Shadow at all, Britannia was going to make them sooner or later. He looked over the publicly known Knightmare frames and saw they all had a different kind of cockpit than the Skeith, ones that can eject. But they were too bulky not as sleek as Skeith. And none could match the power of the Skeith and it's Philosopher Ring Drive (PRD). No, no one would get in his way.

At the thought of the PRD he remembered the 5 philosopher stones. Shadow knew Noa must of hidden one from him and another was back on the AURA. The other three were in the Tokyo National Museum. Over time they could have been moved but it was a start. After that he'd trick or threaten some help.

Noa watched the boy scheming and noticed on Shadow's right hand a glowing red mark that appeared for a mere second, but Noa knew what it was and he just smiled to himself. 'So his power is returning already,' he thought, 'Lulu will have his full when they cross paths.' After that thought he put his and Lance's weapons in their respective red and blue cases.

It was midnight when the three got to the docks on Tokyo Bay. Shadow split up from Noa and Lance afterward taking the black case, the laptop, and the bank card under the false name, Ryu Aire. Shadow winced at the sight of his false last name, Sarah's last name. He set off to find an apartment.

After Shadow was out of earshot Noa said to no one particular but loud enough for Lance to hear, "Yes it will be interesting when you two meet, right? Lelouch?"

_Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse_

"Achoo!" the slim purple eyed youth sneezed. Lelouch Lamperouge had just returned home after the battle at the Shinjuku Ghetto. He was thinking of the battle as he entered his room until that sneeze.

He laid on his bed and yawned. "I wonder if someone is talking about me somewhere,"he said as he drifted to sleep. After that all his thoughts went away.

Next Stage 02: The Fighter, the Thief, and the Dark Knight

**Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated.**

**Next will show you some of Shadow's power and introduce some more characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now time for Stage 02 and for someone else to take the some of the spotlight.**

**I do not own Code Geass.**

**Stage 02: The Fighter, the Thief, and the Dark Knight**

_Inside a warehouse at the docks, Tokyo Area 11_

The Black Knights were standing by outside the warehouse unaware that they were being watched by an eleven teenager, 19 to be exact. The teen was a mid-sized pale boy with a strong build and long brown hair, strong hazel eyes, and wore a small silver chain around his neck. He wore a sleeveless brown vest and underneath was a red short sleeved shirt. He also had blue jeans, black shoes, black knuckle gloves, and a red armband with 2 black stripes strapped on his right arm. His name was Shinji Meada. Anyone who were lucky or unlucky (depends if your on the receiving end) seen him fight his best, no holds barred, would call him Steel Fist Shinji.

Shinji got a tip from about illegal refrain being shipped to warehouse 46 from Britannia. He could care less but his orphan cohort, Alice Crystal Saika, decided to steal the dirty money before the self proclaimed "Knights for Justice" could take it. Shinji knew that was a lie though, they really just wanted to talk to Zero about the other night the day just before the Black Knights debut. Shinji was heading to the back of the warehouse, just about to have a flashback, when his cellphone went off.

He quickly answered his phone, "What is it Crystal?"

The voice in the phone yelled back, "Where the hell are you? I'm already finished with catching all these bad guys."

"Hey don't yell at me I turned off the power," retorted Shinji annoyed. Just then someone frantically burst thru the backdoor of the warehouse toward Shinji. Shinji didn't bother moving, instead he lifted his fist toward the oncoming man. The man didn't notice Shinji's fist until his face made contact. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

Shinji returned to his phone and said to the girl on the other end, "You missed one."

"No way!"the girl exclaimed, "I got them all!"

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled at her fake childishness, "Just be sure to tie them all up."

"They are, in a big pretty bow," she said in a mock-baby voice. Then she got serious and said, "Here comes the Black Knights. You better move before they mistake you for a thug."

"I'm sure they won't shoot when they see we did their job for them," replied Shinji. Then he heard a loud crash on the other side of the wall. He sighed and asked "Was that--"

"No, Shin, not me."

"Was it--"

"The Red Glasgow we heard about? Yes."

Shinji sighed again, "I'm coming." He put his cellphone up, then picked up the unconscious thug with a bloody nose and ran to the front of the warehouse.

Kallen didn't believe what she saw. She burst to the wall expecting to meet bullets opposing her Glasgow. What she didn't expect to see was a pile of 20 hogtied, unconscious thugs. Sitting on the top of the pile was a pale skinned 17 year old girl with a very similar build to Kallen's.

She had mid-length unruly black hair with white highlights. She was wearing a white unzipped short jacket with a yellow undershirt. She had on white shorts with a black belt and black thigh-long socks and black shoes.

When the Ace of the Black Knights exited the Glasgow and approached closer she saw the girl had similar blue eyes. The girl noticed Kallen staring and said in an annoyed tone, "Will you stop staring at me like that or I'm going to get the wrong idea."

In an instant Kallen didn't like her. "Did you do this?" Kallen asked indicating the pile of men the girl was sitting on.

"Yes," said the girl simply, jumping off the pile and landing beside Kallen. Then she stated simply, "It's easy for someone like me to do this when the lights are out."

"Kallen!" yelled Zero finally entering with the rest of the Black Knights.

"Alice!" yelled Shinji as he entered with the unconscious thug, which he then proceeded to throw the thug into the pile.

The two young women turned to meet their respective callers. "What happened here?"asked Zero with an air of command in the question. Kallen was still trying to figure that out and Alice turned away from Shinji and was inspecting Zero from head to toe. 'He's similar to that guy I guess, well the mask is similar.' thought Alice.

When Ohgi, Tamaki, and the rest of the Black Knights joined the little group, Shinji spoke up, "It's simple, isn't it?" Everyone turned and looked at Shinji and he continued in a smug voice, "We did your job for ya."

This angered some of the Black Knight, especially Tamaki who yelled, "That's bullshit how can two people take down 20 armed thugs by themselves huh?!"

"Shut up, Tamaki!" yelled Shinji. Everyone was shocked, even Alice, that he knew Tamaki. "You never change, right Ohgi?"

"Uh. How do you know us?" asked Ohgi. To answer Shinji removed his armband and held it up for all to see. Kallen was shocked seeing it was the same as her headband, she didn't know him but Ohgi seemed to know. After a good look Ohgi said in a serious voice, "You were part of our resistance cell. Now I remember who you are. You're Shinji Meada!"

Shinji smiled and nodded. Then Tamaki yelled, "Where the hell were you?! After Naoto died you just left the resistance!"

"I could care less about what happens to Japan," said Shinji dropping his smile, all the former resistance members winced in anger. Tamaki charged Shinji, Shinji tensed, and puched him square in the face. Tamaki just made a big mistake and he remembered Shinji's inhuman strength and noticed that the one he struck didn't budge an inch. That's when he felt something like a steel ball strike him in the stomach, Shinji's fist. Tamaki's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Man, that guy was an idiot," Zero heard Alice say nonchalantly as Kallen and Ohgi rushed to pick up Tamaki. "If he knew Shin, then he would know not to attack Shinji head on."

"Why are you here?" asked Zero politely.

"At first just to meet you and see if you..." Alice trailed off then she continued, "It doesn't matter now, you're not the one we're looking for anyways."

Zero was about to ask about who she was talking about but decided against it. Instead he asked, "Would you like to join the Black Knights?" Alice was surprised and looked at the masked man with a shocked expression as he continued, "Someone with your skills would be perfect for stealth missions."

Alice considered for a moment, she'd finally have some purpose in her life. She was about to say yes when she remembered the other night as it started to rain outside. 'It rained that night too,' she thought.

"_I will strike you a deal. If I save you and your friend you will follow me without question, and I want that stone too, agreed?" said the masked man in black._

_Alice thought about it for a moment, the police had the place surrounded, Shin was shot, and there was no way out._

"_Well?" the man pressed._

"_Yes!"_

"Well?" asked the man with the tulip shaped mask.

"No, sorry," answered Alice, "I'm not too interested."

"Very well," said Zero as he signaled the Black Knights to leave, "You two would be valuable assets." He turned and left him and the Black Knights disappearing into the rainy night through the big hole the Glasgow made.

With that she turned to Shinji and said, "Let's go before the police arrive." They left running out the back door to a van parked three blocks away. When they drove off Alice remembered the other night as she clutched the green stone in her pocket.

_Two days ago, Tokyo National Museum_

Alice and Shinji were there to steal a few valuables they were fine, they already knocked out the guards and their tech-friend, Eddie Conway, shut down the security, or so they thought. It was smooth sailing until they stole a red egg-shaped crystal with a bird like symbol, that activated the alarms of a separate security system. And as they ran out to the rainy night, Shinji was shot by Britannian police that were stationed nearby. Luckily Alice pulled him back inside the museum, Shinji was alive but the shock knocked him unconscious.

"Give and come quietly!" yelled a man that must have been the captain.

'What can I do?' she thought. 'I have no weapons and no way out. I can't just stay here, the Knight Police will show up sooner or later and Shinji's tough but he needs to be bandaged up. And I can't just surrender, knowing Britannia they'd just kill us and say it was self defense.'

"I won't say it again surrender!"

Alice lost hope there and was about to give up, she clutched the red crystal tightly in her hand and thought 'Someone...Anyone! Help us.' Then _he_ showed up out of nowhere from the shadows of the dark museum.

"I will help you," said the man who sounded as young as her. Alice looked up at the strange man. She saw a masked with a slim toned build of a teenager, around her age. The mask looked as if shaped like a tulip with a large one way lens.

At first she thought it was Zero, leader of the Black Knights, but then she noticed the rest of the man's outfit. He wore a black short sleeved jacket with a red stripe on each sleeve, it was zipped up just below the collar by a silver zipper. It barely covered an eerie glowing red crystal object tied to a string that he wore as a necklace.

He wore a silver and black belt that held a sheathed longsword with a silver hilt, and a red Celtic cross hanging of a chain attached to the handle, on the back of his hip. He had black pants and short black boots. The pants and boots were tucked under a pair of red ankle guards with gold rings that shone in the remaining light of the night. Those guards matched the red wrist guards over his black gloves.

"I will strike you a deal," he said knocking her out of her stupor and taking a few steps forward. "If I save you and your friend you must follow me without question, and I want that stone too, agreed?" She paused for a moment. "Well?" he pressed.

"Yes," she answered as she handed him the red egg-shaped stone. He took it and handed her an identical green stone and two rolls of bandages from his pocket. She looked up questioningly at the masked man and he said, "A reminder of our agreement. Now take your friend and leave when their attention is drawn on me. Don't try to find me, I'll find you. " With that he walked out the front door to the steps that led to the armed unit.

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow walked out into the rainy night and stopped before he got to the first step. He enjoyed the rain, the sound of the rain drops calmed him. But then he saw the spotlights of the police unit. It wasn't a that big of a group, just 15 men. Not enough to bring any witnesses out this late. He didn't want to become known just yet.

The captain was about to tell him to surrender and such, until he saw Shadow's mask, the one that looked very close to Zero. That's when he ordered his men to ready their weapons and they complied. If they took down Zero they would be heroes.

Shadow took the first step down the stairs of the museum and he heard the police shuffling, readying automatic weaponry, taking aim at the dark masked man they thought was Zero. Shadow continued walking down the steps, hearing the clinking of his Alondite behind him. Mid-way down the police fired barely heard over the now increasing rain. Shadow stopped and rose his right hand over his face, a small glowing red mark appeared on his hand, the mark was the bird shaped Geass symbol but with a Celtic cross behind it, an Advent.

The first few shots missed the man. None of the police noticed the glowing red mark, but what they did notice was that some shots were blocked by some unseen force. Shadow still hadn't moved from the spot. Then he dropped his arm and slashed the air with an executing motion. At that moment thunder was heard and around Shadow was eight gold colored weapons, 5 different types of swords and 3 spears, all floating around him.

The weapons began to spin in a blur around him as the police fired again. Shadow caught one of the conjured swords, a gold colored katana and charged the unit. He rammed the captain in the heart with his sword. He released the sword and it disappeared from the dead captain's body, rejoining the other defending weapons. As that happened he leaped into the air grabbing a spear from the hurricane of blades and stabbed the head of another policeman. He released the spear and it returned to the others with the sword. He picked up the policeman's pistol and shot five more men dead in quick succession.

The remaining eight-no five men (three more were just killed) were were becoming very afraid of this monster they thought was Zero, they couldn't touch him. So they did the most logical thing their frantic minds could think of, they ran screaming.

"You won't get away," Shadow said as he threw a wide sword at the retreating group. The sword missed and stuck to the ground in front of the policemen. That made them pause and they turned and saw the masked figure calmly walking toward them. They resumed running but they saw the impossible before them, the masked man somehow appeared in front of their path.

The blades began to glow in a red light and broke into small firefly like lights. Two groups of those  
"fireflies" formed two identical black double-edged shortswords. Shadow grabbed the handles of the two swords in an underhanded fashion. He shifted his feet and dashed to the scared group, with great speed.

The group didn't see anything except three more of them go down, one had a slit throat, another stabbed through the heart, and the third beheaded. The last two were dispatched quickly.

"Halt," commanded a voice from a Knightmare, a white police Glasgow. The pilot saw Shadow's mask and immediately opened fire. Before it fired Shadow broke down the shortswords like he did the other weapons. The lights took the form of a sword as big as it's wielder. Shadow used the newly form greatsword to block the machine rounds. I took all of his defenses to block the over sized rounds.

The pilot looked at the veiw screen of the Glasgow in disbelief. He saw the over sized sword break down in lights. The lights reformed into a black pointed Celtic cross, the circle of the cross was red, but two parts of the cross were longer than the others. One of them formed a long handle, the other stuck out the side and made a long, wide, curved yellow blade with black edges. He created a scythe.

Shadow twisted one of the gold rings on his wrist and readied himself for what came next.

The pilot fired a shoulder mounted Slash Harken. The pilot was baffled as the Zero impersonator disappeared on the screen. He heard something land on top of the cockpit block. He readied his pistol and the pilot opened the cockpit. The masked figure swatted away the pistol out of the pilot's hand.

"What are you?!" yelled the policeman, despair and fear in his voice and clear in his face. Shadow smiled inside his mask and thought, 'That's the look I want on everyone's face.'

"You're Grim Reaper," Shadow replied in a low, slow, voice. He the pilot screamed as the blade of the scythe swung toward his neck. Thunder crashed once more as the rain fell harder.

_One hour later_

Shadow stood atop a nearby roof, tossing the red crystal up and down in his hand. He had removed his mask and set it down watching the police investigated the massacre of the sixteen cops.

Shadow looked up to the dark sky, through the clouds, straight to were the AURA should be in orbit. He put the red philosopher stone in his when the rain died down, to a relaxing drizzle on his face, and stated, "The only ones that should kill. Are the ones ready to be killed."

Next Stage 03: Shadow vs. Zero

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Code Geass.**

**Set after Narita.**

**Stage 03: Shadow vs. Zero**

_Street in Tokyo Settlement, Area 11_

_5:20 P.M._

Lelouch was furious that the white Knightmare prevented his capture of Cornelia. Things weren't better after he heard rumors of Zero violently killing sixteen cops at a nighttime robbery of the Tokyo National Museum. The Black Knights questioned him about security videos that were aired on the news revealing someone in a mask like Zero's.

Lelouch decided to find the culprit as soon as he found out. When he saw the security videos and recognized one of the other two people in the video with the faker as Alice so the other must have been Shinji. 'They must know something,' he thought as he rounded the corner to Ashford.

He was out getting groceries. Normally he'd send Sayoko but he needed the fresh air to think so he grabbed his street clothes and brown jacket and headed out. He turned another corner on the street and crashed into a kid in a black leather jacket, both fell flat on their butts. Lelouch dropped his groceries and a pair of sunglasses fell off the other boy's face.

"Sorry," said Lelouch as he looked up to see the face of the person he ran into. He was surprised at what he saw. The boy he ran into looked very similar to him except his hair was white with black highlights and he had blood-red colored eyes. Their bodies had similar slim builds but the red eyed boy seemed to have a more toned body.

Neither said a word until the white haired boy got up putting back on his sunglasses. "Well, this is uncanny," he said holding out his hand to Lelouch helping up. "Seems like I have a double."

"Yeah," Lelouch said chuckling as he picked up his groceries. The white haired boy held out his hand again for a handshake and introduced himself. "I'm Ryu Aire. Who are you? You look familiar."

Lelouch raised his free hand and shook Ryu's, chuckling at what he thought was a joke. "Lelouch Lamperouge."

Ryu had a slightly shocked expression. That expression faded to a smirk that reminded Lelouch the kind of smirk he gave Kallen to tick her off. Ryu then released his hand and asked something Lelouch didn't expect.

"Lelouch? You mean like the missing Britannian prince?" Lelouch was shocked at Ryu's deduction but he didn't show it.

"No, what makes you say that?" he replied with a questioning look. 'Damn,' he thought, 'This guy must know who I am and can't use Geass on him because of those sunglasses.'

Shadow's smirk widened and he answered, "Because you have the prince's surname and the family name of the late Lady Marianne, also saw a kid photo of you. You've grown up," he paused to see Lelouch's angry expression as he shuffled his feet back and continued in a mocking voice, "If your going to live under a fake name don't use ones so close to you, especially your own name."

'Shit, what should I do?' thought Lelouch. 'If he tells anyone me and Nunnally will be used again!'

Ryu sighed, putting his hands into his pockets and said, "Don't worry I have no intention of ratting you out. Being used as tools is...tragic indeed."

Lelouch laughed in disbelief, "Why should I believe you?"

Ryu looked at Lelouch right in the eye and said with a hint of sadness, "Because, I too suffered a tragedy. The only difference is I have nothing left."

Lelouch couldn't help but believe him because he felt that Ryu reminded him of himself when he was just cast out of Britannia. Empty and hateful. Still doesn't mean Lelouch trusts him.

Ryu continued his way down the street past Lelouch neither saying anything until Ryu stopped just beside Lelouch. "It was interesting meeting you. Hope we can meet again, Princy."

The two resumed down their respective paths.

4 hours later Lelouch received an anonymous call, telling him to head to the Black Knights warehouse.

_4 hours later inside a run down apartment building_

Shadow turned off his cellphone.

Shadow was dressing in his original black and red outfit. He found a possible lead to another philosopher stone, thanks to Alice's underground sources. This mission would be the first time he would be working with her. Their target was the jewels of Princess Euphiemia, inside the government building. Apparently she bought the blue stone from the museum before Shadow got there.

While he ran decoy, Alice was to steal the blue egg-shaped crystal. Shinji was to prepare a quick escape for Alice if she was caught, and their friend Eddie, which surprisingly to Shadow was only a 13 year old boy, he was going to hack the power grid and make sure that it was down.

Still, playing decoy wouldn't be easy. Shadow had his Advent powers but they were not yet mastered and he is not an army. He walked over to his bed and pulled out his mask and the case that held Alondite. He laid the mask and case down on the bed. He opened up the case and attached the sheathed sword to the back of his hip with sword handle on the right. He peered to look into the seemingly narrow case and looked at the rest of the tools inside after pulling out a small black pouch.

To anyone else they looked like small metal balls all in a stack of five, connected by metal clamps, but Shadow knew better. The green ones were grenades, yellow was flashbang, and black was smoke. There were also small silver disc-like objects, the were grav-lifters, compliments of the AURA. He took one of each and put them in his pouch which he clamped to the front of his silver belt.

When Shadow was satisfied with his equipment closed the case and returned it under his bed. He looked at the clock on the stand next to the bed, 10:00 P.M. He put on his mask and left out the window to the government building.

_Black Knights warehouse, Zero's office_

_11:30 P.M_

Zero was in his chair, watching the news with C.C., and on T.V. was the imposter. The view of the camera was from a helicopter over the Britannian government building. The imposter was standing on the top of the building.

The top part of the building was in smoke since an hour ago. An hour and a half ago the power in and around the building was knocked out completely. The power just came back on.

At first glance it seemed like a terrorist attack, with the Zero imposter standing out long enough for Zero himself to take the blame. But to Zero the man on the screen was a decoy for something else.

The helicopter moved closer to the building to get a better look of the assumed culprit. At that moment another bomb detonated under the imposter. Smoked enveloped him and when it cleared, he was gone.

_Go to the Black Knights warehouse Zero. It's time we meet._

That is what the anonymous caller said. And when Zero saw the masked man disappear, he knew his impersonator was coming.

"So what are you going to do?" asked the green-haired witch as she ate a piece of pizza.

"Simple, I'm going to catch him," replied Zero.

Zero got up and walked into the warehouse holding the Black Knights' Burai and the Guren Mk-II. He was greeted by his second in command Ohgi Kaname followed by Kallen Kozuki.

"Ohgi are the lookouts in place?" asked Zero.

"Yes, we have guards set at all possible entrances for that imposter," said Ohgi, "It's going to be difficult for anyone to get past the guards unnoticed but, are you sure he's coming?"

"Yes."

"But, how do you know?" Kallen asked this time.

"Because he told me himself," Zero stated as he walked over to the Guren to speak with the blond haired Indian scientist, Rakshata.

Ohgi and Kallen were bewildered at that statement. What idiot would tell an enemy what they were going to do?

But that didn't matter to Kallen, she was going to make this faker pay for impersonating Zero. She checked and loaded the ammo of her pistol and holstered it. She couldn't wait to catch him.

Kallen didn't have to wait long, because about ten minutes later the front door opened with a loud slam. The guards stationed there were thrown to the floor unconscious, right after that a gold colored katana flew through the warehouse and landed just at Zero's feet. Through the door came a man wearing a Zero mask with a red lens and a sword with a silver hilt on the back of his hip.

Immediately all of the Black Knights soldiers inside, and Kallen, aimed their pistols at the intruder. Zero picked up the sword that was thrown at him and walked to the source of all the commotion. He handed the sword to Kallen. Zero faced the masked man before him and Lelouch had weird feeling that this already happened to him today.

"So, you're the faker who's been causing me all this trouble," said Zero in a mocking tone.

"Faker?" said the man in a calm voice, way too calm for someone surrounded by armed terrorists, then he added in an equally mocking tone, "Your the only fake around here. Comparing you to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be **my** fake."

'Man! This guy has a big ego,' thought Kallen.

"That's pretty cocky for someone surrounded!" yelled Tamaki.

The imposter ignored him and continued talking to Zero. "But, I suppose our masks are too similar," he said as he raised a gloved hand to his mask. When he placed his fingers on the lens his mask changed shape. It became more rounded and formfitting, next flat antenna sprouted from the temples and formed an incomplete halo around the man's head. Lastly the one face lens became three smaller circular lenses in a triangular formation.

Everyone was taken aback at that trick, even Lelouch tho it was hidden by his Zero mask. 'Was that Geass or a trick?' he thought.

"Nice mask isn't," said the intruder, knocking every one out of their stupor.

"That's a nice trick," said Zero, "but that doesn't change the situation, Mr....?

The man mockingly did a gentleman's bow and said as he rose back up, "My name is Shadow, the Dark Knight, and I will be your Grim Reaper someday soon."

This didn't scare any of the Black Knights and Zero simply said, "If your an enemy, then you will die. Fire!"

The Knights complied and fired at the man who himself called Shadow, only to watch their bullets stopped by seven floating see-thru weapons that seemed to appear out of thin air. The shooters were baffled once again.

'It has to be Geass, but one that creates matter?!' thought Zero as he stared at the seemingly absolute defense

"It's futile," said Shadow, "Guns won't work. Now, hand me back my sword." He pointed to the katana in Kallen's hand. That gave Kallen an idea.

'If guns won't work then...' she thought as she holstered her gun and charged Shadow with his own sword, hoping she was right. She ran past the wall of blades as if they weren't there.

This didn't surprise Shadow too much, he quickly sidestepped the blade and grabbed Kallen's wrist with one hand, while his other stole her pistol. He raised the gun to her head and ordered her to let go of the sword. She reluctantly did as he said, giving him a death glare, and letting go of the gold sword which became as clear as the the others and joined the wall.

Lelouch thought about what he just saw. 'He can't use them to prevent close combat attacks, and it seems he can only solidify one of them at a time.' They weren't much but they were a weaknesses nonetheless.

Shadow took a good look at the girl then remembered what Shinji told him and coolly said, "Red spiky hair, blue eyes, and a voluptuous body. You must be Kallen Kozuki," he paused smirking at her angry face turning red and coldly added, "Zero's main attack dog." Being called a dog really made her face angry red

"Let her go," commanded Zero.

Shadow looked back at Zero and complied saying, "Very well," but still held the gun pointing at Kallen's head. Kallen backed off from the man with the three eyed mask. When she was far away enough he tossed her back her gun after removing the clip.

"I'm glad we met Zero. And Kallen next time don't act so hastily, because next time I won't be playing games."

With that Shadow turned and left fading into the darkness of the night. Cursing to himself that he revealed a weakness to his Infinity Eight.

'Yes next time we'll hold nothing back,' thought Lelouch.

Next Stage 04: The Terror of Death

**Well, hope you enjoyed reading. Review please, ideas for the story will help.**

**Next chapter will introduce the Skeith.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, sorry if the last one was not as good as the others.**

**I do not own Code Geass.**

**Stage 04 pt.1: The Terror of Death**

_A week after Zero met Shadow._

_Ashford Academy, 2:30 P.M._

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Shadow, as Ryu Aire, and Alice Saika, both disguised in Ashford student uniforms that they "borrowed", stood just outside the gates of the academy.

Shadow decided that he would pay Lelouch a visit. Alice, who has no idea why her new leader wanted to came to this place, wanted to go with him for some reason. Their few actual conversations to each other were not much, Shadow kept a lot to himself. And Shinji wasn't their because, one he's an eleven thus couldn't be a student, and they on the other hand were half bloods. The second reason was that he didn't like schools.

Alice looked at Shadow and remembered when she first saw the white-haired youth with red eyes under the fake Zero mask. She was really surprised to see he was the same age as her.

*******

_Two weeks ago, back in the remains of a skyscraper in the Shinjuku Ghetto_

"_Who the are you?" she asked the teen with red eyes that had a mix of sadness and hate in them, his face although indifferent. _

_Shinji was watching the boy carefully making sure he didn't reach the sword on the back of his hip. He was unsure of this kid, who was apparently their savior, could be trusted. After all the agreement of their rescue, which Shinji did not consent to Alice, was for them to follow the teen no questions asked about his goals. He hated the fact that he and Alice might have to give their loyalty to someone who probably didn't deserve it. _

"_Depends, do you want to know my name, my true name, or the false name you will use when we're in public together?" he asked back, puzzling Alice by what he meant and made Shinji's anger rise a notch. _

"_What do you mean by that?!" said Shinji louder than he meant, he was quickly losing his patience and his anger was rising. He walked over and grabbed with both hands the mysterious boy by the collar of his black and red short sleeved jacket. Shinji lifted the boy off the floor and met his eyes as he demanded in a low voice, "Answer the question."_

_The boy's expression was nonchalant at the obvious threat, he didn't even bother to struggle for his release. He replied in a voice that dripped with command, "Answer my question first."_

_That did it Shinji released one of his hands from the younger teen's jacket and balled it into a fist. He drew his arm back and swung with a bone breaking punch toward the boy's face. Alice gasped when she saw the weaker looking boy catch the fist with one hand. Shinji was shocked as he looked at the caught blow to the boy's eyes that said 'You won't win.' The boy released his hand and then he released the boy after he regained his cool, still shaky from the display of strength._

_After a long pause of silence Alice lowered her head and said in an tense voice, "I want to know what you call yourself."_

_The white haired boy studied the black haired girl's position for a moment, she was afraid but not of him, but if she had phrased what she said correctly. Then he smiled to her for a moment and said, "My name is Shadow, and I am the Dark Knight." She looked up looking less afraid but more...hopeful? _

_'She will be most loyal,' he thought, then he wondered, 'Why?' Deciding not to press he asked, "Will you follow me?"_

"_Yes," said Alice immediately without doubt. She was tired of her current life this Dark Knight, this Shadow, will give her life more meaning than being just a thief. Besides, she promised her allegiance and Alice kept her promises. _

_Shinji was reluctant and shocked at how fast Alice answered, but then he nodded in agreement. Shadow had his followers, and he'd later have Eddie join. They were small in number, but that didn't matter they were all he needed to keep his promise to Sarah, to make the world pay._

*****

Shadow still doesn't know why Alice seems to follow with out doubt. But she seemed the least likely to betray him if that were to happen with his followers, and she was a thief at that! She even kept Shinji and Eddie in line when needed.

Alice still wondered what Shadow's true name was. She asked before, once when they were alone, just before last night's failed attempt to steal the stone Shadow wanted. She didn't expect an answer, but he looked her in the eye and said in a somewhat saddened voice, '_I don't remember and I don't care. I abandoned it a long time ago._'

But back to the present, Alice and Shadow climbed over the wall that separated them from the school grounds. Shadow proceeded to walk toward the grounds, Alice right behind him.

There were a lot of students out on the grounds. 'They must be out for their clubs,' Alice

At first Shadow thought Lelouch would be in the dorms, but thanks to the laptop Shadow had full of recent history he remembered from a news document that Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, was both blind and cripple. Guessing that they couldn't live in the dorms together he thought of the next best place in the ground was the student council club house. He had heard it was big enough for a few people to live there.

'He would try to stay close to and protect what he had left,' thought Shadow, thinking of his own tragedy, 'That's what I would do if I had anything.'

They were startled about halfway into the grounds, by a loud beep of the announcement system and the loud obnoxious , peppy, voice of a girl yelled into the grounds. "Hellooooooooo everybody! This is Milly, your student council president," said the voice of the girl named Milly, she sounded both mischievous and cheerful at the same time, "It has come to my attention that our very own vice-president, Lelouch Lamperouge, has, once again, been skipping classes and needs to face the music." Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw a lot of nearby students eying her companion, as if waiting for something, as the announcement continued, "Anyone who can bring him to me will win their clubs double their funds." There was a big cheer coming from the whole school.

"He hasn't been seen today so he could be in disguise, so keep a sharp eye out and bring him TO ME, TO ME, TO MEEEEEE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that the announcement ended with silence. It made a chill run down Alice's spine.

Shadow half smiled, amused at Lelouch's and thought, 'Well sucks for him, but this means we have find him where ever he's hiding. Oh well, it'll be good for a few laughs.' He began to wonder if this kind of thing was frequent, then he felt Alice tap his shoulder and he turned to face her.

She had a scared expression on her face as she asked, "Why is everyone staring at us?" Shadow was confused by her question. He looked around and saw a lot of students approaching them.

Then he remembered his accidental meeting with Lelouch and the thought donned on him. 'Shit!' Shadow thought, 'We can't look that much alike!' Well, other than his red eyes and slightly longer, more unruly, hair, his other facial features weren't that far from Lelouch's.

He was frantic as he told Alice to find someone who looked similar to himself, which she replied with an "Okay, Ryu" as Shadow/Ryu Aire bolted from the students charging after him as he yelled, "I'm not Lelouch.

******

Inside the student council room, it wasn't long into the chase that Milly, student council president, caught wind of two Lelouchs. Well, maybe Lelouch and a guy that looked like Lelouch in disguise. The double wasn't Rivalz he was in the council room with her, Nina, and Kallen. Shirley was out, lack of swim team meet and probably still fuming. And Suzaku, who had no military duties until tomorrow, went out to see this double they were hearing about.

Milly wanted to see this second Lelouch too, but she couldn't really leave, she did have some work to do. Then an idea popped into the mischievous blond's head and she walked over to the intercom. She saved this idea for special 'Lelouch' related chases, and a having two Lelouchs was special indeed. The other council members in the room watched in curiosity and fear as Milly pressed the button on the intercom and lowered her lips to the speaker.

'Damnit, Milly!' thought Lelouch hiding behind a bookself from the other students in the library, 'First Mao, then Suzaku's a knight, and now this! Why must you always torture me? If Britannia doesn't do me in SHE will!'

******

He sneaked out of the library without being noticed. His mind wandered to the rumors of his double as he ran down the currently empty hallway. 'I wonder if it's that guy Ryu that I met week ago,' Lelouch thought remembering the white haired boy with black streaks who looked so similar to Lelouch, also remembered four ours after that meeting that phone call telling Zero to go back to HQ. Lelouch's blood boiled a bit remembering the smug, powerful, Shadow.

"_I don't know anything about Shadow nor if he has Geass or not. Personally that's the first time I've heard of that power manifesting." _C.C. had told Lelouch when he asked her about him.

'I wonder if Mr. Aire knows anything,' thought Lelouch as he turned the corner, 'If he does and he really is here, then now would be the perfect chance to get my answers.'

Just then, Milly's voice came back over the intercom, making Lelouch a. "Attetion everybody!! Your favorite student council President has heard word of the elusive Lelouch double and I have decided that I want to see him as well. So the one who catches this look-a-like guy will receive a kiss from any council member of your choosing." Lelouch knew Kallen was now out to find the look-a-like to prevent that, while Rivalz will try to win that kiss from Milly, and Nina will just sit at her computer. "And if both Lelouch and his double are brought to me by the same club," she continued cheerfully, "I will give that club triple the funds!!!"

'Crap,' thought Lelouch despairingly as he continued to run his endurance challenged body home to safety. 'I can only wonder what Ryu is going through.'

******

Shadow was having a field day running from the students since the first announcement. And now, since the second announcement, things only got worse. Mainly now a mix of rugby and equestrian clubs to his left, blocking the school building and the AV, gardening, and cooking clubs were between him and the clubhouse, each with their own tool to catch him. Behind him were a bunch of girls, swim team included, which would not be so bad if it were any other situation. He could get away in an instant but that would reveal one of his most crucial abilities too soon.

Without warning, the rugby club charged with so equestrian team following suite. Shadow decided to charge them, running with all his natural physical prowess, no use of his Advent. He was in no mood to deal with this.

The closest tackler, with an overweight build, in front of him dove towards him. Shadow stepped on the tackler's back and used him to leap high into the air. Then he leap-frogged over the head of a horseback rider. He landed on the grass with grace and now had a clear cut to the school building. He dashed toward the school with inhuman speed leaving the crowd behind him baffled. The rugby tackler that got stepped on could have sworn he heard the white-haired Lelouch look-a-like rudely say, "MOVE IT FAT ASS!"

Suzaku watched the whole spectacle and gave a low whistle. "Definitely not Lelouch."

********

'Damnit Milly!' thought Kallen.

Kallen was running through the school as fast as her sick girl persona would allow. She knew her fan boys were trying to catch this second Lelouch for her lips, to take away her first kiss. So she decided to prevent that by catching the look-a-like. She turned a corner in the hall.

She didn't notice the other person until she ran into her and both hit the ground.

"Sorry," said Kallen as she got up.

"No it's my-," the girl started to say. "Kallen?"

Kallen looked at the girl student she had run into. She had black hair with white highlights on straight slightly messy hair and blue eyes. She had a shocked expression that Kallen quickly matched.

"A-A-Alice!" said Kallen, her voice quivering slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Alice sighed and grinned. "Heheh. I guess we both have some explaining to do."

Kallen told Alice about her double life and Alice told Kallen of her coming here with her companion, Ryu, who was apparently the Lelouch double. Alice didn't tell Kallen of Shadow, but instead they agreed to help each other find Lelouch and Ryu.

"Hey Kallen," came the friendly familiar voice of Suzaku Kururugi.

*******

Lelouch and Ryu had finally bumped into each other. Despite their disdain for each other they agreed to help one another.

They were going through the air vents to avoid the students. They left a couple doll decoys in the locked up, barricaded, chem lab. It won't keep them away

"Sooo, does this happen often?" asked Ryu in a hushed voice behind Lelouch.

"Unfortunately," answered Lelouch in a sigh, he heard Ryu chuckle behind him. "Well, your in this situation too." That stopped him.

After a few more minutes of crawling through the air ducks, Lelouch asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later, when we're not in the vents."

"Fine."

"By the way."

"What?"

"When this is over how about a game of chess?"

Lelouch smiled and thought, 'I'll crush you.' "I accept."

Before Ryu responded the air vent gave way to their combined weight. Both landed on top of a certain honorary Britannian.

"Ow," was all Suzaku said.

********

_Student Council room, 4:00 P.M._

"Wow! You two really DO look very similar." That's what surprised Milly said when Suzaku, Kallen, and Alice brought Ryu and Lelouch in. She was also surprised that Lelouch and Ryu already met each other a week before.

Since they both were caught by council members and neither Kallen, Suzaku and

"So are you two students?" asked Rivalz.

"No," said Alice somewhat sad.

"So you're trespassing?" asked Suzaku sternly.

"Yes and we're sorry," replied Ryu, "But think of it as returning these uniforms we stole."

Lelouch was a little surprised that they were telling the truth as a thought struck him, 'They were here before?'

"Well I guess that little fiasco taught you two a lesson," said Milly, the pair nodded as everyone thought 'Little?' Then she cheerfully added, "But since you told the truth then I'll let you off the hook, and you can keep those uniforms if you want. We have plenty."

Alice and Ryu thanked the student council president for her leniency. About half an hour later, the council disbanded and Alice went home, after Shadow told her what he was doing. Lelouch and Ryu went to the part of the clubhouse that Lelouch used as his home. They were going to have their match in Lelouch's room.

When they entered they were greeted by Lelouch's little sister, Nunnally, who was making origami cranes. "Hello brother," greeted the crippled blind girl, in a sweet warm voice that reminded Shadow of Sarah's kind presence. She noticed an unrecognizable pair of footsteps behind Lelouch. "Who's that with you?" Nunnally asked.

"He's Ryu Aire," Lelouch answered, "He is the look-a-like I'm sure you heard about."

"Really? It's nice to meet you Ryu."

"It's nice to meet you as well Nunnally." The way he himself said it bothered Shadow, the kindness in it was..._genuine? _Just being in her presence Shadow knew she was kind and pure. He almost felt sorry for what he planned to do to the world, but he already promised that he'd do it.

"Nunnally, Ryu and I are going to my room okay?"

"Okay brother."

They left Nunnally to her cranes as they went to Lelouch's room. Inside was the green-haired witch, CC, laying on his bed stuffing her face next to a box of pizza. She looked up and saw the white haired boy that looked surprisingly similar to Lelouch. Her shock was seen only for a moment before it went back to her usual nonchalant expression.

"Who's he?"

"I'm just about to find out," Lelouch said as he turned to the red-eyes of Ryu. He activated his Geass and commanded, "**WHO ARE YOU REALLY!**"

Shadow only smirked as he stared straight into Lelouch's glowing Geass in his left eye and calmly said, "I intend to tell you what I truly call myself not the fake name that I use around you. But after our match."

That's not the answer he wanted, "**TELL ME NOW!**"

"After the match, Zero." Saying that Shadow saw Lelouch deactivate his Geass.

'He's unaffected by Geass,' Lelouch thought, eyes twitching with rage as he watched Shadow grab the chessboard off his desk and set up the pieces. Lelouch's sight changed to CC, who's surprise was evident in the widening of her eyes, 'Is he like CC?'

Shadow looked to Lelouch then CC, 'A Code bearer maybe?' he thought to himself as he said, "I'm different from her. Now, lets play. Your white." He took a seat on the desk.

Again Lelouch was surprised, but didn't question it. CC on the other hand was wondering about something she hadn't thought of in a long time, 'I wonder if this boy has something to do with Noa?'

They began the game, that seemed to go forever until they both had three pieces left. Lelouch had his queen, king, and a knight, while Shadow had his king, queen and a bishop left. All the pieces were in close quarters and all set to take a piece except the kings. It was Shadow's turn and he moved his bishop to take Lelouch's last knight, putting it one space from the white king check. Lelouch moved his queen to take the bishop. Shadow took Lelouch's queen with his game ended in a draw with Lelouch taking Shadow's queen with his king. Everyone in the room was speechless at the result, even CC

The red-eyed teen looked to the violet, still angry, eyes of the other as he got up and said clearly with a hint of rage in his voice, "Hmph. The name I call myself everyday is Shadow." He dramatically raised his right hand over his left eye, showing Lelouch the back of his hand stating to his rival, "And this is the mark of my power. And with it I will destroy the world, but unlike you, I won't build it anew."

A red mark began to glow on the back of Shadow's hand, drawing itself. At first a Celtic cross appeared then, right after it, on top of it came the Geass symbol.

Before Lelouch could say anything Shadow said, "Farewell." Shadow's body tinted red as he disappeared before Lelouch and CC in a flash of red light. He left his audience baffled once again.

*******

_In Shadow's hideout, in Shinjuku Ghetto, 6:30 P.M._

Alice, Shinji, and a short, black-haired, thirteen year old boy with goggles and wearing nice clothing, Eddie Earnheart, were standing inside their make shift hanger looking at the person-sized, single-edged, greatsword in the middle of the room. Shadow had left it there before he and Alice had left, instructing Eddie and Shinji not to touch it.

Then, after flash of red light, Shadow appeared beside the sword gripping the handle, leaning on it for support. Alice ran over to him to help him up, but he brushed off her outstretched without looking at her. 'Damn,' he thought breathing heavily, angrily, 'I still need a marker for a long distance warp. And I still get over-exhausted doing it.'

"Prep, the Skeith and Chameleon," growled Shadow.

"But your-," began Alice.

"I don't care!" yelled Shadow. Seeing Alice and the others' concerned faces he calmed down a bit, still anger on his face. Then said, "I'll be fine. I just can't do that again until later." 'Why do they care about my health?' he thought while he straightening his posture. The large sword in the ground disappeared into red fireflies.

As Shadow went to change into the his real outfit the others went to check their Knightmares.

*******

Meanwhile, inside a world of white, Noa sat in a chair seemingly floating while he read an old tome. He smiled and, not looking away from the book, calmly said to no one, "The Terror of Death will arrive tonight through the Dark Knight. And don't worry CC I will be there."

**Sorry that the Skeith is not in this part, I ran out of ideas, so that's why I decided to make this Stage into two chapters.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated, thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Here's part 2 of Chapter 5. Continuing where we left Shadow.**

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Stage 04 prt. 2: Terror of Death vs. White Knight**

_7:00 P.M._

Shadow was out of the student disguise and now back in his clothes from AURA and mask. He was heading to the makeshift hanger they had underneath the building. Conveniently there was a big hole in the wall that connected them to a sewer system. They will be using that to get the Knightmares to the government building.

This time they will take the blue philosopher stone. Last time Alice was caught at the last minute and apparently Euphiemia kept the jewel on her. This time, with the Skeith and Chameleon, they will catch Euphimia.

The plan was that Shadow in the Skeith, with Alice in the Chameleon, pick off the guard at the government building. Shinji and Eddie were to block the most possible escape route for the princess's escape vehicle with Alice following behind it when the princess leaves. Easy.

Shadow stepped into the hanger and saw everyone, except Alice, was gone, probably getting into position. Alice was sitting in the cockpit block of the Chameleon waiting for him. The Chameleon looked like the Gekkas that rescued Todoh, only instead of green-blue it was yellow and black with two shorter swords. It's performance could equal the Lancelot or Guren in speed. Though what made it truly special was it's active camo, hints the name. Perfect for the thief girl.

Shadow then looked at the black and red Skeith. The Skeith was sleek, more akin to the seventh generation Knightmares like the Lancelot, though really it was more like genration 0, since it was made 43 years before the Glasgow. The head had a face like the Lancelot except the lack of tusks and it had a knight-like visor on the forehead above the red eyes that seemed somewhat reminiscent of Shadow's mask. The shoulders were more rounded than most Frames. The hands had sharp pointed fingers and on the back of them were gold crescent shaped Slash Harkens, the wrists had gold rings like Shadows. The legs were like Lancelot's only it slimmed down some around the gold rings at the ankles. Underneath the feet were jets but they were pretty much useless on the ground, luckily the Skeith was upgraded with land spinners.

But what made it unique was the small rounded core. Unlike all other Knightmares the cockpit was in the chest and it didn't stick out the back. This made it incapable of an escape system but also lighter and made a better sync to the pilot. On the back was an MVS scythe and a custom fitted float unit, and on the back of the hip was a special rifle.

It also held the PRD, the power that spreads throughout the Knightmare and was designed by Noa himself. The power used pure compressed Sakuradite photons that, while when energy flowed, formed a constant moving colored ring. It's very small compared to the Core Luminous, but had a much higher output and could last longer than any other Knightmare's power system. It was one of three made by Noa on the AURA, that Shadow knew of.

Shadow stepped into the cockpit after he opened the chest door, setting the Alondite and his mask in a compartment behind the seat. The door closed behind him making the small place even smaller. There were two ignition slots before him, one was the standard slot the other was more hexagonal and not meant for a USB.

He took his Celtic cross shaped USB key and put it in. The systems check screen popped up and went to the view screen. Shadow took out his red hexagonal data crystal that held the AI, Skeith. He inserted the crystal, reading Skeith's Thought System. This system was just to boost his sync with the machine, like a second mind. But sometimes that made him feel like the Skeith was alive and he felt reluctant to use it. The AI seemed aggressive, yet Shadow felt like they were...alike? Another reason for it was to activate a system that Shadow didn't know much about, the Overdrive system. But for now Skeith AI will help with tactical mission updates.

For a second Shadow thought he heard a malicious voice in his head ask, '_Where are you?_' He brushed it away for the sake of his sanity.

He dropped the Skeith's landspinners on it's feet. Shadow checked Alice to make sure she was ready, the Chameleon dropped it's landspinners. They proceeded down the tunnel toward the government building.

When they were underneath the front, too close for the defense gun placements of the government building, the Chameleon activated it's active camo. The Skeith drew it's gray and yellow rifle and aimed toward where the guards were positioned. The wide barrel of the rifle extended. The rifle began to charge. After ten seconds of charging it fired a large shining beam of yellow, high-powered, energy. The beam shot through the ceiling of the tunnel to the top of the settlement, making a large searing hole and destroyed 5 guard Knightmares above. The Skeith put up the rifle behind it's hip and drew it's scythe jumping up through the hole followed by the invisible Chameleon.

Cornelia was in a limo with her brother Schnizel and her Knight Guilford, when she saw a brilliant pillar of light shooting upward, blowing through the clouds before disappearing.

*******

_Nearby Area 11 Government Building, Avalon_ _Hanger_

_One hour later._

Honorary Britannian and Euphemia li Britannia's personal Knight, Suzaku Kururugi, was helping Cecile Croomy and Llyod Asplund with running diagnostics on the Lancelot's prototype float unit when they recived a transmission from an angry Viceroy Cornelia.

"Kururugi!" yelled Cornelia.

"Yes, your highness."

"I need you and the Lancelot at the government building now! There's an irregular Knightmare out in front of the building and it already destroyed the guard Knightmares closest to the building. You and Llyod's team are the closest. Destroy that Knightmare and protect the building! There are still some guards there and I will be there soon to help."

A second later the Lancelot dashed out the hanger and activated it's float unit.

"Well, well, well," said Llyod in a misty voice apon seeing the strange Knightmare on the computer screen a few minutes later, "This could be interesting battle data."

******

Shadow inside the Skeith was demolishing the Sutherlands guarding the building. There was no escape for the two left.

One of the Sutherlands fired it's machine gun while the other made a desperate charge with it's stun tonfas. Skeith dodged the bullets of the and charged at the approaching one with far superior . The pilot didn't notice he had died until the the black and red Knightmare pierced his Sutherland's chest with it's sharp pointed fingers. The arm stuck through the unlucky pilot's Knightmare, for some reason though it didn't explode right then.

"You monster!" yelled the remaining Sutherland pilot, firing the machine gun. The Skeith moved the Sutherland stuck on it's arm to block the bullets like a corpse shield. That Sutherland exploded on the Skeith's arm, finally, enveloping the Skeith in smoke. The remaining Sutherland stopped firing the machine gun. The pilot gave a moment of silence for his fallen comrades.

"What's the matter?" asked a mocking voice from a Knightmare's speakers, "Did you really think that was enough to defeat Skeith?"

The pilot looked at the smoke in horror as it cleared. The black and red Knightmare was still standing unscathed. It had drawn it's arm back at the last moment. The Sutherland began to back up firing at the monster called Skeith, which retaliated by drawing the scythe on it's back with it's right hand. Before the bullets connected the blade of the scythe glowed while it slashed the air leaving a trail of energy, forming a makeshift shield, blocking the barrage of bullets. Shadow named this the Slash Shield. He rested the pole on the ground.

'Monster,' Shadow thought as he dropped the Skeith's visor-mask, forming the three circular eyes as two antennas from the forehead formed a half-circle halo around the head, it looked like Shadow's mask on a Knightmare. With that and the scythe Shadow said slowly in a menacing voice, "No. It's more like a Grim Reaper. It's the Terror of Death!"

The Sutherland made a break for it. The attempt was in vain as an unseen force stabbed the cockpit. It was the Chameleon in active camo. The Sutherland pilot only saw the outline of a Knightmare pulling out one of two short chainswords before his Knightmare exploded.

"Good work Alice," said Shadow into his cockpit's com-link, "That was your first kill, isn't it?"

"Yes," breathed Alice's reply weakly after deactivating the cloaking for a quick recharge. She didn't know that she had it in her to kill someone, let alone a reason. Strangely she wasn't too bothered.

Shadow sighed, sensing her uneasiness, he told her, "The only ones who should kill, are the ones ready to be killed. So if your not ready to die, don't kill again."

"Yes," she said, "Thank you for your words, Shadow. But I'm fully aware and ready for the risk of me dying on this mission. This is my price for following you."

Shadow was surprised by her response as he wordlessly thanked her. 'Why do you follow me so blindly?' He was about to ponder the thought some more, but a beeping on the radar brought him back to reality. "Above!" he exclaimed as he turned the Skeith around, scythe at the ready. Looking up he saw a white and gold Knightmare in the sky with a float unit and a blue VARIS rifle pointed at Skeith.

Looking down Suzaku saw the strange, seemingly cockpit-less, black and red Knightmare with the three eyed mask turn to meet his gaze. Suzaku was angered at the sight of the Sutherlands still burning from being destroyed. None of the pilots survived.

"Give up!" yelled Suzaku. "Or else I'll be forced to destroy you both!"

"Or else?" chuckled a somewhat familiar voice inside of the black and red Knightmare. "I'm pretty sure Cornelia would have already ordered you to destroy me and my friend. So stop playing the hero, and act like the hypocritical soldier you are. Or else I might take away your princess." With that said Shadow activated the Skeith's float unit and began to rise.

"Thief, move to your next checkpoint, I'll take care of things here." The black and yellow Knightmare complied and began to leave. The Lancelot fired two shots at it. Both shots missed as the Knightmare disappeared, surprising Suzaku.

When the Skeith reached the Lancelot's altitude, scythe at ready, Shadow smugly said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shadow, the Dark Knight, and this is my Knightmare Skeith, the Terror of Death. Shall we begin?"

"Answer me this first," growled Suzaku as he raised the Lancelot's rifle back to the Knightmare, Skeith.

"Hmm?"

"Are you apart of the Black Knights?"

"No."

"Then why do all this needless killing?! Are you like Zero, trying to end violence with violence?! There's no good reason for th-," He didn't finish the last sentence as the Skeith fired a Slash Harken from one of it's wrists, destroying one of the Lancelot's stabilizers. Suzaku detached the float unit while Skeith's unit deactivated landing on the ground after Lancelot. Both Knightmares reading themselves for the next move.

Shadow was angered by the Eleven Knight's statement of him having no reasons to his actions, in fact his red eyes were twitching with rage. It was like an insult to Sarah's memory. His voice elevated as he said, "You who betrays his own country and spills his own country men's blood in a vain attempt to change the country that conquered it in the first place! Your an idiot if you think that will truly work. So don't talk like I DON'T have a reason for this." Shadow paused as he charged the Skeith at the Lancelot. Lancelot fired two rounds from the VARIS, the first was dodged while the second was stopped by a red energy field that appeared for a second to cover the Skeith's free left hand. The VARIS rifle was swatted out of the Lancelot's hand by the scythe. The Lancelot drew an MVS to block the second swing of the scythe. In the deadlock Shadow continued, "I will not waste my breath telling my reasons to a person who accepts to being called a NUMBER!"

The Lancelot jumped back, with Skeith leaping after it. When it landed the Lancelot drew it's other MVS and readied itself for Skeith's next attack. Suzaku looked up and saw the black Skeith, in the air just in front of the Lancelot, against the white full moon. The three red eye's of it's mask were all that were seen on the shadowed figure.

The Skeith grabbed the scythe with both hands and swung with great force at the Lancelot's core. The hit was blocked by both of the Lancelot's swords, the force pushing it back. Skeith, still in the air, used it's momentum to spin for two more powerful swings, the first of which flicked away both swords, leaving Lancelot open for the next attack. The reading of the third swing looked like the first, shadowed against the light moon above, except, not only the eyes, but red MVS blade of the scythe seemed illuminated. It was also engulfed by the same red energy as the Skeith's hand was covered by a few minutes ago.

"Die, White Knight!"

'I guess this is the end. I'm sorry Euphie," thought Suzaku. A glowing red ring appeared around his green eyes.

_**Live!**_

The Lancelot brought up it's Blaze Luminous shield and moved back at the last second. The blow was slowed, but the blade cut through the arm, not surprising. The surprising part was that a blade of red energy shot out of the scythe, which would of finished the Lancelot, had it not moved in time, but missed the core but sliced through the Lancelot's legs. Slash Wave

The white knight toppled on it's front, looking up at the winner of the fight.

"Impressive reflexes, but that's not enough to beat me," said Shadow looking down at the crippled Knightmare. Suzaku, who regained control from the Geass command, desperatly fired the Slash Harken on its remaining arm at the Skeith. The Skeith caught and crushed the Harken in it's hand before slicing off the Lancelot's remaining arm.

Over his com-link Shadow heard Alice's voice, "Shadow, Euphemia has evacuated and I'm in pursuit of her vehicle on escape route two."

"Good," repiled Shadow.

"Also," continued Alice, "There are thirty Knightmares approaching your position. They're being led by Cornelia."

"I already know that," said Shadow, "She's already here. Continue following Euphemia and take out any guards if you have to. Get the philosopher stone and capture the princess." She didn't respond but Shadow knew she acknowledged. He turned his attention to the Gloucester with a white cape and antennas that made it look like it had ears.

"Princess Cornelia," said Shadow in his smug voice, "Your white knight failed."

Still keeping her eyes on the Skeith she called Suzaku on the com-link, "Suzaku are you alright?"

"I'm fine but as you can plainly see the Lancelot is..." he trailed off thinking of his failure. "I underestimated him." Cornelia wasn't worried, surely Llyod had spare parts for the Lancelot.

Then she asked the enemy pilot, "Who are you?"

Still with his cocky voice, Shadow said, "My name is Shadow, the Dark Knight."

"Well you sound confident. Do you really think that Knightmare is enough to beat me and all of my men here?"

"Of course," he half-lied. The Skeith was indeed powerful, but it couldn't fight thirty Knightmares all at once without some sort of advantage. He could use the AI of Skeith and unlock it's true power. But the thought of two minds was frightening to Shadow.

_You want power? You want revenge? Claim it! Claim the power to keep your promise to bring justice to this world! Show them your rage, your sorrow, and your despair._

"Alright," Shadow answered to the voice in his head. An evil smile spread across his face for a moment before dropping to an emotionless expression. He activated the AI link up with his right hand, his Advent mark glowing furiously. On the screen it said: VOICE ID PASSWORD? As if talking to someone Shadow closed his eyes and slowly said, "I'm right here, Skeith." The Skeith hunched over as the power shut down, confusing Cornelia. 'Did the power run out?'

_I FOUND YOU!_

A red light outlined the Skeith Knightmare as it began to function again, planting the pole of the scythe into the ground next to the Lancelot. Next it straightened up, then crossed its arms and lowered it's head. It's posture was like a sleeping mummy standing up.

On the screen of Skeith's cockpit appeared the words: **OVERDRIVE ACTIVE. ENERGY OUTPUT 150%.**

Cornelia didn't know how to act to this phenomenon. But she did know how to act toward an enemy. "Orville's squad and Ray's squad surround him," twenty Sutherlands formed a ring around the Skeith and the crippled Lancelot, "Ready!"

The light around the Skieth began to brake apart in to specks of lights, like fireflies, as it grabbed the scythe. It started to rain with the few clouds in the sky.

"Aim." The Sutherlands all readied their assault rifles. Pointing them at the Skeith as it drew back it's scythe behind itself for a big swing. The red energy began to cover the blade once more.

Shadow opened his eyes again. His red irises were illuminated, glowing with the same dark red light as the Advent mark. He said in a whisper over the com-link, that only Suzaku heard, "Now all of you. Despair as I make you all _**disappear**_."

"FIRE!"

The moment they began firing, the Skeith swung it's scythe in a full circle. A ring of red energy surrounded the Skeith as it shot out toward the Sutherlands, blocking the bullets in it's path. The pilots not smart enough to move were sliced in half, going down with their Knightmares. 'Fifteen left.'

The Skeith charged at full speed toward the closest group of six Sutherlands, it's scythe held in it's right hand. Skeith swung it's scythe with it's hand at the end of the pole. The wide swing cut through the cockpits of three of the six in the group. The next three of the group fell to a similar fate. 'Nine left.'

Another group of five Sutherlands charged the Skeith from behind firing wildly at the monster machine. Skeith turned and jumped above it's attackers. It threw it's scythe like a spear, skewing one Sutherland in the back. Skeith spun in the air, to gain momentum, before dropping diagonally with a kick hitting another Sutherland in the back, crushing the cockpit with it's foot and sliding forward on the Sutherland's face. Skeith fired both Slash Harkens into the chest of two Sutherlands then slung the Knightmares into the other comrade in their group before all three ejected. Skeith picked up an assualt rifle from the Sutherland it was standing on and fired at the ejecting pilots. They exploded before they hit the ground while Skeith thew the rifle back to the ground. 'Four left.'

The last of the Sutherland's backed off from the monster. They lost both squad leaders and Cornelia was speechless for words, horrified by the merciless way this...thing obliterated her men. Suzaku was also speechless as he thought, 'He's worse than Zero!'

The Skeith took it's back it's scythe as it drew it's rifle on the back of it's hip. The barrel extended as aim was taken toward the last four Sutherlands. They tried to run, but three were caught by the same yellow light that Cornelia saw, only smaller. The beam left nothing behind as it hit an empty building leaving a gaping hole in the front. Skeith returned the rifle behind it's hip. 'One.'

Skeith followed the remaining Sutherland. It caught the fleeing Knightmare by grabbing it's head. The Skeith dealt the finishing blow, stabbing the pole end of the scythe through the back, while hearing the frantic cries of the pilot calling for help and begging for mercy. 'And only Death remained,' thought Shadow.

Shadow knew Cornelia was a battle harden warrior as were Guilford and Darlton. But the burtal slaughter and display of raw power that they saw was frightening, even to them. They've seen and delivered death before but this.

Cornelia shook it off first, charging her Knightmare at the Grim Reaper before with her gold lance pointed at the back of the Skeith. "DIE YOU MONSTER," Cornelia screamed.

Skeith hardly turned around as it used it's scythe to send the lance flying. Cornelia tried her Gloucester's assault rifle at close range, but the Skeith merely rasied it's free hand using the radiating energy as a shield. Skeith then proceeded to slice her weapons away, even her Slash Harkens and arms.

Guilford and Darlton finally realized what was happening. "Princess!" yelled Guilford as his Gloucester dashed toward the two Knightmares, followed by Darlton and the Glaston Knights.

"Weak," said Shadow's dark voice. It was the voice not of the Dark Knight, but of the Terror of Death within.

Cornelia could only watch as the Skeith raised the scythe in it's right hand above it's head. Her executioner was completely shadowed against the moonlight, only the three red eye's of it's mask were illuminated. She closed her eyes as the Skeith, her Grim Reaper, brought down the curved blade.

"STOP!" yelled the pleading voice of Alice, who had returned to help Shadow. Everyone stopped to turn to see the voice came from a yellow and black Gekka Knightmare standing atop a nearby building. Everyone except for Shadow looked at the Chameleon but he heard her. The Glaston Knights, Darlton, and Guilford turned back to the Skeith waiting for Cornelia's orders. Cornelia was just shocked that the blade of Skeith's scythe stopped, barely hovering over Cornelia's cockpit block.

"Please Shadow stop. We've completed our objective and our allies are moving to our new hideout," she reasoned, she sounded as if she was holding back tears. She didn't want to believe that this was the same person that gave her life a true meaning beyond being a thief.

_Hmph. Very well we will spare these weaklings. Even though they underestimated your power. But don't regret this day, as they will come at you and they will not hold back. Especially the White Knight._

The Skeith raised it's mask above it's forehead after it retracted the half-halo antennas. Then it put back the scythe on it's back. Shadow heard her and complied. He was tired as well, the Overdrive took a toll on him even with the Advent mark's physical enhancing powers. Shadow put his mask on as he opened the Skeith's cockpit in the front of it's chest. He didn't allow his fatigue to show.

He stepped out of the lower part of the hatch and climbed up to the Skeith's shoulder. Cornelia also opened her cockpit and stood to meet the masked pilot of the red and black Knightmare.

"I'm leaving Cornelia," he simply stated still with the same emotionless voice. He readied his Infinity Eight to form the duel short swords in his hands. He kept them transparent to hide them from Cornelia. His eyes glowed as the Advent mark did under his glove.

"What?" asked a confused, angry, Cornelia as she pulled out her pistol in anger and aimed at Shadow. "Do you really think that you can face me, Cornelia, and walk away like nothing ever happened?!" She fired her gun at Shadow. At that moment he activated his Advent power. He became tinted in red and transparent for only a fraction of a second before he disappeared, making the bullet miss, then reappeared behind Cornelia.

Everyone couldn't believe what just happened, not even Alice, who knew of Shadow's power to teleport. 'I thought he needed a marker to warp, no matter the distance. That's what he told us.' She pondered as she watched the black and gold short swords appear apparently out of thin air in his hands. One of them was held close to Cornelia's throat.

"Princess!" said both Guilford and Darlton inside their Knightmares.

Shadow pressed the blade closer to Cornelia's throat, a little blood trickled down her neck over her red uniform. She looked back at him the shocked anger evident in her twitching pale blue eyes.

Shadow smirked inside the his mask as removed the blade, making it disappear into the air, before he mockingly told her, "Yeah. I think I can." With that said he teleported back into the Skeith's cockpit activating the float unit. Leaving behind a defeated Cornelia, stripped of her pride.

The Chameleon activated it's cloaking and took off toward the location of the new hideout. They couldn't go back to the old one because of the hole that trailed back to their old home.

"Do not attempt to follow us," Shadow commanded to the Britannian forces. Then, to Cornelia and Suzaku, he added injury to insult when he added, "Or else I **will** kill Euphemia." With that threat the Sketih took off somewhere into the night sky as rain clouds began to form. He didn't notice two people atop a building watching, one in red, the other in white and blue.

That threat destroyed Cornelia, being defeated and stripped of her pride so easily by someone other than Zero, and now her sister was captured and being transported to God knows where. Suzaku on the other hand was uncharacteristically infuriated by both this monster's statement of capturing Euphie and at himself for not being there to save her.

_An hour later inside a warehouse at the Shizuoka Ghetto_

They arrived back at their new hideout without a hitch, just before the rain started pouring. Euphemia was bound by ropes inside the Knightmare trailer that Shinji and Eddie used to transport her. Shinji and Eddie were celebrating with music a mission accomplished. They toasted to the completed mission with soda (neither can drink alcohol anyways).

Alice was in the barely lit hanger watching Shadow standing under the kneeling Skeith behind him. He was just standing there, mask off, staring at his half clenched hands. He was like that since he got out of the Skeith.

A manic smile formed on his lips. He began to chuckle softly as the Advent mark appeared on his gloved right underhand. His eyes became illuminated, Alice could see them in the dark.

'I have some more control over it now,' Shadow thought thinking of the night's events. That in mind, Shadow's chuckle became loud, dark, manic laughter.

His laugh echoed in the hanger and Alice was glad only she was the only other person to hear it. Because if Eddie and Shinji heard they would've left. She had decided to see how following Shadow would end and she will see the end result. He gave her a chance to leave her mark on the world. She clutched the green philosopher stone tightly as she pressed it to her chest, as if making a wish.

Shadow stopped his laughing as he pulled out the red egg shaped stone and said to himself in a whisper, "Now that I have three stones I can use the Mass Transporter that Noa provided," he paused at the mention of Noa then continued, "Then I can finally retrieve the stone aboard the AURA."

Unbeknownst to Shadow a Black Knights scout had followed his Knightmare and is now going to report back to Zero.

"Soon I'll be going home to begin this world's downfall."


	7. Chapter 6

**One thing I forgot to mention about the Skeith is that it can generate energy over it's hands and feet. It can also transfer it's energy through the scythe's pole to the blade, allowing it to use Slash Wave and Shield. **

**Here's the next Stage.**

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Stage 05: AURA**

**Black Knights base**

_One day Later._

"This will be a small operation," said Zero telling the Black Knights his plans to attack Shadow's hideout. "Consisting of me, Kallen, and Suzaku Kururugi, who has joined us for this attack only to save the Princess."

"Are you sure we can trust Kururugi?" asked one of the Black Knights. His question was answered by Tohdoh.

"Suzaku is a man of honor. He wouldn't betray us if it means jeopardizing the princess's safety."

"That's right," said Zero, "And if any other Britannians decide to betray us, we will have Euphemia as a bargaining chip that Cornelia will graciously accept in exchange for my and Kallen's return home." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Tonight will be the end of the Dark Knight. Shadow would harm innocent lives for no reason. As the Black Knights, in the name of justice, we shall eliminate Shadow!"

The Black Knights cheered in agreement. "Kallen!"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Get the Guren ready, we're meeting Suzaku at the Shizuoka Ghetto now."

"Yes, Zero," she said with a salute. She turned and went to the Guren, as Zero went to the Gawain.

'Shadow you will not succeed in whatever it is your planning,' thought Lelouch as he got into the trailer containing the Gawain, CC was driving. 'I'll make sure of it personally.'

******

_Later at a 3-story warehouse in Shizuoka Ghetto._

"Got any three's?" asked Shinji.

"Go fish," said Euphemia bitterly behind her cell bars, she tried to smooth out the wrinkles of her pink dress. Shinji picked up a card from the deck. They were playing a game of Go Fish to pass the time. Shadow was running maintenance on the Skeith, Alice was packing supplies for their trip through the transporter to supposedly space, and Eddie was prepping the transporter, which he learned how to do from Shadow.

"Have any aces?" Euphie asked. Shinji handed her a card. As she took it she asked, "Why are you doing this? Any twos?"

"Go fish," replied a bored Shinji, "That is a question you should ask Shadow. He never told us what he plans to do in the long run. Any fours?" Euphemia drew a card.

"So why do you follow his commands? Go fish."

"One because he saved my life. Two he proved he's strong enough for me to follow him."

"I see. Any Jacks?" Before Shinji could answer Alice stormed into the room. Both Euphemia and Shinji were startled by her entrance.

"Shinji, take the princess to the transporter now! We're under attack." With that she left to go to the Chameleon. Shinji opened the cell and bound the princess's legs and arms, then hefted her over his shoulder and took her to the basement of the warehouse where the transporter was placed. Euphemia began demanding him to release her.

He ignored her as he thought, 'So it's as Shadow said would happen. Zero has come.'

******

Alice had gotten inside the cockpit of the Chameleon when she heard Shadow's voice telling her to stay out of combat. "Why?" she asked looking into his emotionless red eyes.

"That Knightmare is designed for stealth, not head to head fighting, especially with the Guren and Lancelot," he explained. "Besides I can't let them capture that cloak unit. Take it to the transporter."

He made it sound as if she didn't matter to him. "Yes sir," she said disheartened. She saw him walking over to the Skeith. "What about you?"

"I'm going to hold them off," he replied getting into the cockpit in Skeith's chest, "Tell me when the transporter is ready and I'll join you." He closed the cockpit and put in the ignition key. The Skeith dropped it's three-eyed mask and extended it's half-halo antennas.

"But we haven't charged the Skeith's Flare rifle-cannon yet since yesterday," Alice stated thinking of the energy rifle on the back of Skeith's hip, which could only fire three shots. "Your down to your last shot and your float unit still needs maintenance. Your facing the three of the most powerful Knightmares in Area 11, and you think you can fight all three of them?"

"You forget who your talking to," Shadow said in his smug voice, "Now take the Chameleon down stairs and be sure to activate the scan jammers."

She didn't answer but she followed his orders, taking the Chameleon to the basement of the warehouse. The Skeith dropped it's landspinners and rolled out the warehouse. Outside Shadow could see two Knightmares in the air. One was white and gold, Lancelot, the other was a larger black and gold Knightmare, Gawain. Below them was the Guren MK-II.

Skeith leaped onto a building far away from the hideout, meeting the approaching Knightmares halfway. It drew it's scythe, ready for the trio.

Lelouch looked down at the black and red Knightmare. "So that's the Skeith, the Terror of Death," said Lelouch with an amused voice. "It really does look like a Grim Reaper. But does he really think he can win or is he just playing decoy?"

"You shouldn't underestimate him," said CC in a bored voice, "If he's connected to who I think he is then he will be difficult to fight."

"Who do you mean?" asked Lelouch.

"He will appear before you if he finds it needed," answered CC.

"Fine."

"Suzaku, Kallen. Keep him busy while I search for his hideout," Zero commanded to the other two Knightmare pilots. Kallen acknowledged immediately, Suzaku took a moment before acknowledging, he didn't like the thought of taking orders from Zero, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Gawain began to fly over the warehouses.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Shadow as Skeith drew back it's now glowing scythe, "You're NOT getting away!"

Skeith launched a Slash Wave at the Gawain from it's scythe. The Gawain retaliated with it's shoulder mounted Hadron cannons. The Hadron beam collided with the blade of energy, they disappeared on contact.

Shadow gritted his teeth as Skeith jumped toward the Gawain, boosted by the jets under it's feet. It almost reached the Gawain but was stopped by the Lacelot's spin kick. Skeith was knocked back down to the ground, allowing Gawain to resume it's flight.

Lancelot fired it's VARIS rifle at the falling Knightmare. The bullet was blocked by the energy covering Skeith's hand, knocking the Skeith off balance making it fall upside down. The Guren jumped up toward the plummeting Knightmare, claw arm raised.

Skeith regained it's balance using it's jets and barely dodged the attack. Lancelot came down on Skeith with an MVS drawn. Skeith dodged the attack and grabbed the Lancelot's arm, it pulled itself over the white Knightmare and slashed off a float wing. All three Knightmares landed on the ground at the same time.

Lancelot fired three rounds from it's VARIS. Skeith blocked them with the scythe opening itself for an attack by the Guren. Guren jumped into the air and fell toward the Skeith with a kick. Skeith dodged and countered with it's scythe which was parried by the Guren's fork knife. Guren connected a roundhouse kick on the Skeith's face, causing it to spin around and followed up with a sweep kick which Skeith jumped over and, using the momentum from Guren's kick spun around and sliced at the Guren's head. Guren ducked and jumped back, allowing the Lancelot to fire another shot. Skeith barely dodged it but fired a Slash Harken, destroying the VARIS.

Skeith was surrounded, Lancelot in front and Guren behind it. "Give up," commanded Suzaku warningly as Lancelot drew it's other MVS.

"You can't win," added Kallen raising Guren's silver claw arm up next to it's face.

Shadow chuckled a bit before saying, "No way. Come on! **I'm right HERE!**" He activated the Overdrive, 150% max power output. The Skeith was outlined in the red aura once again before it disappeared. The two other Knightmares charged the Skeith as soon as the light vanished.

Skeith back-flipped, dodging the two attacks. It landed it's feet on the wall of the building behind it and rebounded back to the enemy Knightmares. It swung it's scythe at the two but missed and skidded between the two.

Lancelot and Guren charged the Skeith as it turned around to face it's adversaries. The Guren, Lancelot, and Skeith entered a flurry of close range blows. They all slashed, kicked, ducked, dodged, blocked, and parried in a dangerous dance of death. The Skeith expertly twirled it's scythe to fend off the Guren's arm and knife as well as the Lancelot's swords. The Lancelot and Guren moved in sync with each other trying to make an opening.

Eventually the Guren grabbed the pole of the scythe with the claw arm and shot energy out of the radiant wave surger into the scythe. Skeith let go of the scythe. Shadow gritted his teeth as he watched the weapon bubble then explode in the Guren's radiant wave hand.

Guren moved aside to let the Lancelot attack with it's two swords, charging at the front of the Skeith. Skeith dodged the first sword, as the second sword swung down Skeith generated energy over it's left hand and destroyed the Lancelot's right arm. Skeith stabbed with it's other energy covered hand at Lancelot's chest. Lancelot jumped back and landed beside the Guren.

All three pilot's were out of breath from the bout. "Not bad," complimented Shadow, concealing his fatigue from using the Overdrive. He actually enjoyed the challenge.

Lancelot charged again. Skeith fired the Slash Harken on it's right hand at the Lancelot. Lancelot dodged the crescent shaped anchor letting it pass by and be ensnared by the Guren's fork knife. Skeith reeled itself in using the momentum to kick off the Lancelot's shoulder into the air. The kick forced the Lancelot to lose it's balance and trip onto it's face.

Skeith readied it's free left hand with it's energy and dove straight toward the Guren. The Guren raised it's clawed right arm ready to catch the glowing left hand of Skeith.

"It's over for you!" screamed Kallen and Shadow at the same time. The radiant wave energy clashed with Skeith's own energy.

Skeith landed on it's feet and tried to push it's hand into the Guren's. The mix of energies shot bolts of red lightning to the surrounding buildings.

"DIE!!" yelled out Shadow in rage.

Their hands grasped each other, which resulted in an energy burst, throwing the Knightmares back and rendering their arms useless. Kallen was knocked out after the Guren crashed into a building. Skeith lost it's mask, but regained it's footing, then used the confusion to get.

'Let's not do that again,' thought Shadow, thinking of when his energy crashed into the Guren's radiant wave. 'For now lets call this a draw you two.'

Over the com-link Alice called. "Shadow the preparations are done. Get here, now!"

"Copy that."

Skeith went back to the warehouse only to meet up with the Gawain in front of the warehouse. "I got you," taunted Zero. Skeith drew it's Flare cannon with it's still operating right arm. The Gawain and Skeith both fired their beams. The Skeith's rifle would overpower one hadron cannon but two evened it up.

The black energy met the yellow energy. The result was the same as with the Guren, and energy burst that pushed back both Knightmares. Shadow used the oppurtunity to escape to the basement of the warehouse with the battered Skeith. The Gawain followed with the Lancelot and Guren behind it, now that they regained consciousness.

Alice was the only one still waiting on the over-sized glowing blue platform with a terminal in the center. Shinji and the others went ahead with the supplies and the Chameleon. Shadow parked the Skeith on the platform then jumped out of the cockpit, mask on. The pursuing Knightmare pilots watched as the Skeith, Shadow, and Alice vanished in a bright blue light. Lelouch had a feeling that Shadow smirked in victory.

Zero, Suzaku, and Kallen got out of their Knightmares to investigate the platform. They serched the whole three story warehouse, but no Euphemia and no clue as to where they disappeared to. Suzaku was fuming about losing Euphemia again. Kallen was mad that the battle ended in a draw with her knocked out.

Zero checked the terminal in the center and found a note from Shadow.

_**I'll be waiting at humanity's Final Frontier.**_

As Lelouch rode in the passenger seat of the Gawain's trailer he looked up and watched the starry night sky. CC, the driver, noticed him looking and asked, "Where do you think they went?"

Lelouch continued to gaze at the stars as he said, "To humanity's Final Frontier."

******

_Space colony AURA_

_One hour later_

Alice and an unbound Euphemia were gazing out the observation window in disbelief and wonderment at the Earth down below. They couldn't believe that now they were in space and now, in silence were looking at the beautiful planet they call home.

"It's beautiful isn't it," said Euphemia breaking the silence. She was untied because, really, where can she go?

"It was," answered a voice that did not belong to Alice. She and Euphemia turned to find the source of the voice. It was Shadow with his mask on. He took off his mask. Euphemia wasn't surprised, having already seen it.

"What do you mean by 'it was'?" asked Alice curious if this would be a clue to what Shadow wanted.

Instead of answering, Shadow dropped his mask onto the floor and walked over to the window. Looking down upon the world with his arms crossed he finally answered, "What makes the world what it is?"

Euphemia and Alice didn't understand the question evident of the look on their faces.

Alice thought for a moment then answered, "The people."

"Correct."

"So it's because of the people that you see the world as ugly," said Euphemia. Shadow just nodded, showing a hint of sadness in his red eyes. "Why?"

"I'll tell you when you two are done helping set up around here," growled Shadow, to the innocent question. With that he took his leave.

"Shadow," said a worried Alice as she tried to stop him by grabbing his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and left without a word. Her eyes dropped sadly.

"You care about him, don't you?" asked Euphemia.

"Maybe," answered a disheartened Alice clutching the green stone in her pocket. With that the thief and the princess set out to find their rooms.

Shadow later was in Sarah's old room. It still looked like it did 50 years ago. It had one bed that had a window over it on one side of the room. On the other side was a desk. On the desk was a black and white photo of Shadow, Noa, Lance, and Sarah standing together next to it was the yellow philosopher stone. Shadow took the picture out of it's frame and looked at Sarah.

Still looking at the photo, Shadow stuffed the stone into his jacket pocket as he whispered, "I'm almost done, just one more to go."

Next Stage 06: Origins

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope you continue reading and enjoy upcoming chapters.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Stage 06: Origins**

_Outside Black Knights Hideout_

_Saturday 12:30 P.M., 3 Days since Shadow Departed_

There were two Black Knight guards standing by the door. They were bored because it has been quiet in Area 11 for both the Black Knights and the Britannian military ever since Shadow, the Dark Knight, disappeared to somewhere called the Final Frontier. Both Cornelia and Zero were pouring their resources into finding him. It's understandable for Cornelia, but shouldn't Zero focus his energy on fighting Britannia? Oh well, things were quiet for those two guards. That is until they saw to people approach the hideout.

One of them was a tall, tan, muscular, Britannian man that looked over his forties. He had gelled back black hair with distinguishing gray on the sides. He wore a pair of black rectangular sunglasses with a silver frame. His mouth was covered by his red trenchcoat that somewhat resembled a samurai's kimono, underneath was a black sleeveless shirt. It was tied by a black sash just above his black baggy pants that were tucked into brown leather boots. On his hands he wore dark brown leather gloves.

The other was a slightly shorter, slimmer, tan Britannian that seemed no more than twenty-five. He had semi-short sky blue hair, covering his forehead, hovering just above a pair of circular red-orange sunglasses that reflected the glare of the sun. His chin was covered by the neckband of a long white coat he wore, the chest of which was covered by an ultramarine vest. One of the white sleeves, the right, was long and formfitting while the other was short and wide with a blue trim at the end, flowing lazily in the breeze. On his right hand was a short dark blue glove, whereas his entire left arm was missing. He wore a black belt over his long slim white pants that ended with a pair of short dark blue boots. Over his left thigh was a brown messenger bag.

The guards raised their side arms at the approaching pair. The guards wouldn't see them too threatening if it weren't for the fact that the pair carried weapons. The man in red had a wide person-sized guard-less katana that he hefted over his right shoulder and a regular katana held in his left hand. The man in white had a carbine rifle on his back.

"I'd put down your guns if I were you," warned the man in white to the guards, a feeling of wisdom in his voice and calmness on his nonchalant face. They just stared at him quizzically. The guards had their guns out already while they only had a heavy sword out, the guards were doubtful the pair could win. The blue haired man just sighed, seeing that the guards wouldn't take his warning. He turned to his companion and asked, "Shall I or you do it?" The guards could see that the rifle had no scope, instead there was a long single edged blade that ran under the entire barrel and at the trigger the handle was customized to be held by one hand while still retaining the butt end of the carbine.

"You can do it this time," his friend said in a calm but not as wise voice. The man in white turned back to the guards as he rose his right hand for the rifle on his back.

******

_Onboard the AURA, Guardian Weightlifting Room_

"Man! This place is perfect for me!" exclaimed Shinji as he lifted a 150lb dumbbell, at 5x normal gravity, above him. He wore a new outfit that he got from the Guardian's locker room, which consisted of a tuscan red zipped down vest with a white T-shirt, knuckle gloves, baggy pants, his black shoes and red resistance headband over his forehead, and a pair of light metal shoulder and knee guards.

"Yeah," said Eddie with a slightly strained voice, "But I'm still getting used to my own body weight in here." He wore a new green lab coat he found.

"Well your just a little wimp, I understand."

"At least I'm not a muscleheaded idiot."

"Hey! I'm smart, I can use my head to solve problems."

"Most of which involves you headbutting a guy that angered you."

"Wimp."

"Idiot."

"Shut up both of you," said Alice as she entered the room with Euphemia. She too wore a new outfit. She had a short black jacket, that exposed her midriff, with yellow ring stripes on the forearms and a pair of black gloves. She had black shorts with a yellow belt and a pair of black shoes. Euphemia was just wearing street clothes she borrowed from Alice. "Where's Shadow?" Alice asked.

"In the Ultra-reality Simulation Training Room," grunted Shinji as he put the dumbbell back on it's rack. He got up from the table he was laying on a went to work on the punching bag.

"Still," said Euphie wide-eyed, "he's been in there since two days ago! Shouldn't he rest?" Like Eddie her voice strained from the extra gravity.

"Why? Do you need him for something?" asked Eddie.

Alice nodded and said, "Yeah, I just need to ask him something." She left for the simulation room, leaving Euphemia with the other two. " And Shinji it's your turn to watch Euphie," she yelled from down the corridor.

Shinji was about to protest about babysitting the princess but decided against it. "Fine, I'll watch her. As long as she doesn't get in my way while I'm training."

"Okay, well I need to fix up the Skeith some more," said Eddie leaving Shinji alone with Euhpemia.

*******

_Back to the Black Knights_

"What's the meaning of this?" Tohdoh demanded, looking at the guards stationed outside now sprawled on the floor of the warehouse unconscious. He looked back to the two intruders. The Black Knights all had guns trained on them. The man in white kept a calm face as if the guns pointed at him weren't there, and he still had his rifle out though pointed to the floor. His friend held a calm face as well but his hand clutching the large sword was on edge. "Well!"

"I gave them a fair warning," said the blue haired man smirking at the memory of how quickly the guards were beaten and were thrown into the warehouse for dramatic effect.

"Your pretty arrogant for a guy surrounded by guns," taunted Tamaki. "Even if your a Britannian."

"He's not arrogant," explained the man in red calmly as he searched the crowd for anyone about to pull the trigger. "He just knows that you won't shoot because you're curious as to why we're here. And he's just making you make a big fuss over nothing."

"Nothing!?" yelled a red headed girl at the front of the crowd, Kallen. "You guys just barge in and throw two of our soldiers to the ground, and you call that nothing?!"

"Who are you?" Ohgi this time, "Why are you here?"

"Is Zero here?" asked the man in white dropping his smirk.

"I recommend you tell us who you are first," Diethard.

"Our business is with Zero only, so if he's not here please contact him."

"I see no reason to call him for this." The man in white lifted his head up as he put away his rifle, thinking. He chuckled at his own idea.

"Go ahead and call Zero, for you see, I really do need to meet him. So let's make a bet," he raised his hand to indicate his companion in red. "If any one of you can beat my friend Lance in a fight then I'll tell you who I am and the information I have for Zero."

Everyone was confused by his proclamation except Lance. "Why me?" he sighed.

"It's fair," said Lance's companion. The Black Knight leaders were thinking about it when Tamaki just jumped at the challenge throwing down his gun. He made the decision without them.

"Alright old man," he said to Lance, "I hope you don't break any bones."

Lance sighed. He tossed Tamaki the regular sized katana in his left hand. Tamaki fumbled with it before finally catching it. "Alright," said Lance as he stuck his over-sized katana into the concrete floor, "but lets make this interesting. By the way my name is Lance Coler, though some call me the Crimson Knight, you?"

"Shinichiro Tamaki," answered Tamaki staring at the katana then to Lance, bewildered by what the Britannian wanted him to do. "Uh...Why are you fighting me unarmed?"

Lance chuckled softly. "Simple. You won't even last ten seconds. Besides your nothing more than a weak _Eleven monkey_."

"What did you say?!" yelled Tamaki enraged drawing the sword. "So you really are just another racist Britannian. I'm Japanese not a number!" His feelings was shared amongst his comrades. Lance could feel angry glares staring all around him. Tamaki raised the sword over his head with both hands, Lance didn't budge nor look at Tamaki. "You asked for this you arrogant Britannian!"

'You really know how to push someone's buttons,' thought Lance's friend, Noa, as he went to a good spot to sit. He opened his bag, took out a book, and began to wait

Tohdoh just watched and being a swordsman himself thought, 'He's going to lose.'

Lance side-stepped at the last possible second. Before Tamaki could even think of another attack, Lance grabbed the blade and kept it down with one hand. Then he yanked the sword free of Tamaki's grip, flipped the sword so that now Lance gripped the handle, and held the blade close to Tamaki's neck. All this in less than ten seconds. Ohgi left to call Zero

"You're too easy to provoke," Lance said to a stunned Tamaki as he lowered the sword. Tamaki returned to the crowd. "Next."

******

_Ultra-reality Simulation Room, aboard the AURA _

_54 years ago_

"What the hell! Why are you fighting unarmed?" asked a thirteen year old boy with white hair with black highlights.

"Don't worry about it, Shadow," Lance calmly replied, "As inexperienced with a sword as you are now you won't even touch me." They were in the Ultra-reality Simulation Room. In layman's terms it was a big room that made physical holographic simulations for training Guardians. It was completely detailed even having distance and depth nailed down. Lance and Shadow right now seemed to be in a big area modeled after the Grand Canyon.

"Fine," said the young Shadow as he drew a standardized light-weight Guardian sword, "But don't blame me if you get hurt." He dashed at his swordmaster with his sword in his right hand.

Shadow jumped and tried a vertical slash. Lance didn't even look at Shadow as he sidestepped at the last second. Before Shadow hit the ground, Lance gently pushed him on his back, putting him of balance and landed face-first into the dirt. Amazing that, even though it was a hologram, the texture of the rough warm dirt, as opposed to the actual smooth cold metal of the room, felt so real.

"Get up," commanded Lance, "This is only our first training exercise. Don't tell me you're quitting so soon."

Shadow gritted his teeth as he got up and stared Lance in face. Lance saw that Shadow's left eye began to glow and bird shaped sigil appeared over his pupil. A piece of land exploded behind Shadow as it reformed into a gold colored sword in Shadow's off hand.

"I'm not done yet," said Shadow to his trainer as he got into a fighting stance.

******

_Black Knights Hideout_

_Present, Thirty minutes later._

Twenty-five more Black Knights soldiers attempted what Tamaki had failed horribly to do. They lasted longer than ten seconds but every outcome was the same, not one of them even touched him. But they were only foot soldiers and Lance was getting bored.

After the tewenty-sixth attempt one of the Four Holy Swords stepped up to challenge the Britannian. The challenger was Shogo Asahina. "Oh, one of the Four Holy Swords," Lance tossed Asahina the katana everyone else tried to use, "I really hope you live up to your reputation."

"Well old man," began Asahina as he drew the sword, grinning, "I can tell you right now that you'll need a sword for yourself."

"Heh. If you want to lose that badly," said Lance picking up the over-sized sword out of the floor with his right hand and resting the back of the blade on his shoulder, "Very well, first to draw blood wins."

"Alright," said Asahina taking hold of his sword with both hands. He began to circle his opponent waiting for the first attack. But he saw that the man just stood there like a statue, even when Asahina was right behind him. He took the man's supposed arrogance as an advantage and attacked from behind with a horizontal slice to Lance's upper back. Lance slightly shifted the position of the sword on his shoulder and blocked the strike. Asahina wasn't surprised, this guy was a true swordsman.

"I don' think it's honorable to attack from behind," said Lance as he turned to face his opponent, finally. Asahina backed off and got back into his stance. Asahina could see the lower half of Lance's face, which was hidden by his coat's neckband, and saw that he had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"No it's not, but then I guess it doesn't matter to someone like you."

"Your right it doesn't." At that Lance, this time, attacked with an upward vertical slash with one arm. Asahina thought the swing would be slower but it was much faster than he predicted so he ended up blocking the attack. Another thing he didn't expect was the exact strength of the older man. When the massive heavy sword connected with his sword, he began to lift up into the air. He was sent flying and ended up landing on the flat of his back.

Asahina he got up as he saw Lance come charging towards him. Lance was slow but his swings made the large sword seem to weigh like a regular katana, and that was with one arm. He swung a horizontal cut that Asahina barely had anytime to block. The sheer force of the swing pushed him back several inches, but he kept his footing. Lance followed up with a downward vertical slice that broke Asahina's guard. Then he finished with another upward vertical slash, but he drew back the sword enough so that he barely nicked Asahina's cheek. "I win," proclaimed Lance.

"I want a rematch!" exclaimed Asahina, sore loser. Tohdoh saw that the man, Lance, was not just a incredibly skilled swordsman but a master of the sword in his own right.

Ignoring Asahina, Lance turned to the crowd and calmly said, "Next."

"I'll take you on." Everyone turned to see that the voice belonged to Kallen Kozuki. Lance smiled at the young red-headed girl, the Ace of the Black Knights. Seeing her youthful fire in her sapphire eyes made him reminisce about the second to last time he spared with Shadow, so many years ago.

*******

_Simulation Room aboard the AURA_

_51 years ago._

"Today's the day I finally beat you," proclaimed Shadow. They were back in the simulation room, the Grand Canyon, just like their first bout. This time he had Alondite and his Advent though.

"You already did beat me...in chess," said Lance. Shadow just glared at him, .

"Tch,you know what I mean! Besides it's better to beat someone at there own game."

"So, your going to pull out all the stops, eh?" asked Lance smiling at his student, now seventeen since January. "Be sure to remember all of what I taught you."

"You didn't teach me a damn thing, not even how to properly wield a sword. And your training was hell! You made me train until I dropped thrice everyday since we first met, and didn't learn anything! But you said it yourself, 'It's best to learn to fight in a way that works and suits you by yourself', and you did give me something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Experience."

"I see. I'm glad you could see that," Lance turned and slid the side of his left foot out toward Shadow, crouching down slightly, and left arm out, ready to grab the handle of his sword with the right. "Get ready."

Shadow complied, drawing Alondite off behind his right hip. It's silver conical pommel was connected with a ebony handle wrapped in black leather which ended with a silver guard that had a red orb-like jewel in the center. The blade was a straight, single-edged broadsword colored midnight black but the edge was a shining silver. Shadow only used this sword when he really wanted or had to defeat an opponent.

Holding Alondite underhanded out behind him, Shadow crouched slightly, left foot forward, readying to dash toward Lance. Shadow grinned, "Set."

There was no 'Go' Shadow dashed, fast, to Lance. He swung his sword, Lance stepped out of the way. Shadow passed him, but slid to a halt as he quickly turned back around and dashed back to his master before Lance could get on the offensive.

Lance was ready to counter, but Shadow could see that. So before he made contact with Lance, Shadow jumped high into the air. Lance looked up but was blinded by the simulated sun, he could barely make the outline of Shadow as he fell closer and closer. He saw Alondite's blade become outlined in red light.

The battle ended with Lance as winner, but Shadow was able to get in only one hit during the whole forty minute fight. A record for him, even though he himself received several bruises and cuts in the process. Lance couldn't feel prouder for his student. A year later they would be closer to equal ground.

******

Asahina handed Kallen the katana that had yet to cut him. She took up a stance like Asahina's. Lance could see that

"Hold it," said Lance raising his palm in front of her. When he saw that she was listening, dropping her stance, he dropped his hand and continued, "What's your style?"

"What?" Kallen asked.

Tohdoh answered for her, "She's mediocre at kendo." Kallen learned some kendo from Tohdoh during some spars with him.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"I see," Lance turned back to Kallen, "Don't use that, Miss Kozuki."

"What do yo-," she paused thinking of what he said, "How do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me."

"Well, what do you mean by don't use kendo?" she asked agitated.

"Fight like you would unarmed, only this time incorporate that sword into your movements."

"Ooookay." Kallen did as he said and formed a new stance. It felt more comfortable than her kendo stance.

"Good," said Lance as he took his own stance, the same one he used against Shadow, "Now, Crimson Lotus, come at me with all you have, kid."

Kallen moved as fast as she could, sword in her left hand. She made a diagonal slash which was blocked. She jumped back, she knew she'd lose in a battle of force. So throughout the battle she tried hit-and-run attacks, using her speed to overwhelm him, but he just blocked each attack. All the Black Knights cheered thinking their ace would win another one for them.

This went on for ten minutes until Lance did something unusual. He threw the massive sword at her when she was in position with no one behind her. She gracefully dodged the attack, but it distracted her from Lance, who now was too close to dodge or block. He smacked away her sword and punched her in the stomach, hard,. He twisted his fist as he went through with the blow. The punch rose her up a few centimeters. She fell back to the ground and doubled over on her knees coughing. The Black Knights stopped cheering

When Kallen got over the pain and looked up she, saw Lance's gloved hand outstretched to help her up. As she got up she yelled at the elder Crimson Knight in a hoarse voice still coughing, "Are you crazy? What were you thinking throwing that huge sword at me?! This was only a sparing match!" She stumbled a bit still having a hard time standing. Kallen held her stomach to keep from doubling over again.

"Was it? All the attacks you made were directed at my vitals. Luckily I blocked them all. Besides I knew you'd dodge it. You are _his_ sister after all," he retorted calmly.

Before Kallen could ask how he knew her brother she saw out of the corner of her eye Zero. Appearing through the warehouse door followed by CC, who was clutching her large Cheese-kun doll. She went ahead to Zero's room, uninterested in what was happening.

All eyes were on Zero as he walked over to Lance and Kallen. He stopped in front of the two and looked from Kallen, still clutching her stomach, to the Britannian in red.

"Mind explaining why my ace is in pain?" questioned Zero in his low commanding voice staring at Lance's eyes, which were covered by his sunglasses.

"A bet," replied Lance bitterly as he pulled out his sword from the wall.

"Bet?"

"They wouldn't tell us why they needed you," answered Diethard, "So, they made a bet that if one of us could beat that man in red, Lance, they would tell us why. But none of us who challenged him won not even Asahina nor Kozuki, as you can see for yourself."

"They?" asked Zero, puzzled. He looked around the warehouse until he fixed his gaze on the man in white with red sunglasses standing next to the door to Zero's room. Everyone else followed his gaze to the one-armed man and fell silent.

"Hello Zero," said the man in a low cool voice that echoed and dripped with wisdom of experience in the silence, Zero could see a slim smile on the man's lips. "I am Noa," he stated just as Zero was about to ask.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you something that only you can hear," with that Noa turned and opened the door to Zero's room. Before going inside, not looking at Zero, he added, "It's about Shadow." At that he went inside the room.

"Fine," said Zero as he followed after Noa.

Kallen looked at Lance and asked, "Do you know Shadow?"

"Of course," he answered simply, "I am the one who taught him how to fight...In a way. And he has yet to beat me."

At that Kallen grinned, revitalized, as she picked back up her katana. "Then if I beat you then I should be able to beat Shadow right?"

"Probably." He saw her blue eyes glowing with determination.

"Then lets go again," she said as she got ready.

"Fine," he replied, "But first take time to catch your breath, your going to need it. Then meet me outside behind the warehouse." Lance paused to see her nod, "And you should know that I will treat you the same as Shadow when I trained him. You will get hurt, but you asked for this so don't complain." At that he left for the back of the warehouse, leaving Kallen to ponder on what she just got herself into.

*******

"Noa?" asked a green haired witch in a straightjacket. There was an expression of surprise in her usually unemotional face.

"Yes it's me CC," answered Noa, as he reached for a piece of pizza in the box on the counter beside her, "It sure has been awhile, eh Pizza Girl?" Before CC could continue conversing Zero walked into the room and sat in a chair by the chess table, Noa did the same facing Zero. "Ah, Zero. It's a pleasure to meet you, but I'd rather speak to the one behind Zero."

"I'm afraid I can't comply to that," said Zero.

"Oh, don't fret," Noa put on his serious face, "I have no intention of revealing your identity Lelouch." Lelouch was not too surprised by this so he removed his mask after CC made sure the door was locked.

"Who are you? How do you know me."

"I already introduced myself. I am Noa and I've known about you before you even left to Japan, as well as a great number of other things. I even know about Geass."

"Y-you," Lelouch stammered, eyes widened. Noa opened the collar of his jacket to show Lelouch that the same Geass sigil on CC's forehead was on his collarbone. There was only one difference though. Instead of it being colored red like CC's, it was blue. 'Is he the same as CC?' Lelouch thought.

"I'm not like CC completely," Noa said, as if he read Lelouch's thoughts, "But on to business." He reached out and placed his palm on Lelouch's forehead.

Before Lelouch knew what was happening Noa's sigil began to glow. "Wha-what are you doing?" Lelouch demanded as he went through that same spiraling tunnel of lights from when he obtained Geass from CC. At the end of the tunnel he saw a door like the one on Kanime Island, it began to open. Then, the next thing Lelouch knew, he found himself in a world of pure white.

Lelouch looked around and saw that there were many books scattered on the 'ground', many of which were stacked on top of each other and fewer on full shelves. In the center of all the books was a pedestal holding one book and next to it was a wooden chair. Lelouch also saw many wooden doors, some of which were floating. And above him was a sphere of swirling energy. Inside of the sphere Lelouch could barely make out the outline of a bed and a few dressers.

"What is this place?" Lelouch asked in awe, even though there seemed to be no one there.

"Someday I will answer that," spoke the voice of Noa in front of Lelouch. Lelouch didn't notice him until he spoke. Noa was standing beside one of the many doors in the room. "Now come we're going."

"Going where?"

"Into Shadow's memories of 60 years." With that Noa opened the door. Lelouch was blinded by white light.

Lelouch blinked several times before he found himself standing atop a hill overseeing a burning town being raided by marauders. He recognized the place as the Aries Villa before construction began on it. But what caught his eye was a young boy with white hair and black highlights wearing ragged clothes running away from a group of three raiders. The boy had blood red irises that showed he was in a frightful panic.

"Shadow?" questioned Lelouch, never expecting to see him so afraid and helpless.

"Yes," answered Noa who stood behind Lelouch. "Watch, I answer questions later."

The soldiers followed the boy up the hill that Lelouch and Noa stood on. The young Shadow tripped and fell when he reached the top. The soldiers laughed at the unfortunate child.

"Well, well, well," said one of the three raiders in an aristocratic voice, the leader maybe, "We finally caught you. You're a lot harder to catch than I thought. It was probably you that set up all those traps that caught a lot of my men, wasn't it? You even made us lose our guns."

The boy said nothing, just stared at the man with a look of hatred and fear, panting heavily. Thunder cracked as rain began to pour. The boy began to calm down and he whispered one word. "Why?"

"Hm? Why what?"

The boy's voice began to rise in anger as he continued, staring straight into the man's eyes. "Why did you do this? Why did you kill all those people?! You even tried to kill the royals that were here! Why did you do that?!"

The man chuckled. "Those people died because thy were weak. We tried to kill the royal prince, Charles, because we were hired to do it. And we did that because if we did we would gain power in this country. Power, kid, is the only reason."

The boy stood up facing the raiders. "That's it?!" the boy yelled, "That's the reason?! You disgust me! Just because your strong you think you can pass judgment on the weak. Tell me, is that the way the people of the world work? The strong consumes the weak?!"

"Of course boy. It's human nature for those with power to rule those that don't," said the leader as he pulled out a knife and walked toward the boy, "But why am I wasting my breath, on a child no less? And I just remembered your the reason why the prince eluded us, and now that your caught I'll have to kill you. But, it's your own fault for being so-" The boy started to chuckle, he was no longer looking at the man with the knife, who stopped bewildered. Lelouch had a feeling as to where this was going.

The boy resumed his gaze, smirking, as he asked, "Answer this, what should a person do if they hate the people of this world?"

"Are you crazy or something kid?"

"Crazy? No, but I was once called a freak back at my first home, Japan."

"So your a half-blood I can see why they'd call you a freak."

Lelouch saw the young Shadow's left eye glow as he walked forward to the leader, "No that's not it." A bird like sigil covered his pupil. "Let me show you the true reason," he said with grim intent laced in his voice. A chunk of the ground disappeared and reformed into a gold colored broadsword.

"W-what the hell," said the man taking two steps back, "How did you-?"

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of someone that's more powerful than you? Or have you just realized that the only ones that should kill are the ones ready to be killed?!" At that the young Shadow ran toward the man and pierced his stomach all the way through. The raid leader tried to grab Shadow but Shadow pulled the blade out a moved out of the way as the man's carcass fell with a thud on the grass. Shadow's hands were covered in the man's blood.

The other soldiers were stunned, still processing what just happened. Then they finally decided to draw their own knives and kill the boy who kill their leader. They hesitated when the boy turned to them making eye contact with his Geass eye. Young Shadow took that opportunity to kill them before they killed him. After that Shadow's Geass disappeared from his eye, his sword along with it. Everything was dead quiet except for the rain drops.

Lelouch watched as another Noa, who had watched the event unfold, walked toward the boy. Shadow turned to meet the newcomer, but he seemed recognize him and dropped his guard. "I know you, Noa, right?"

The memory Noa didn't answer right away, instead he took in the sight of the dead bodies before he opened his mouth. "You know I didn't give you that power for this," his voice was calm but his eyes were scolding. He walked past Shadow and inspected the bodies.

"Don't lecture me!" retorted Shadow, "Besides they attacked me first." Shadow's eyes drooped and his fists clenched as he asked in a low voice, "Where have you been?" He stared back at Noa, "Ever since two years ago since you dropped me off at this town's orphanage...What have you been doing all this time?"

Noa turned and made eye contact with the child through his red sunglasses and simply stated, "I was busy. So many seeds to plant and so much time to raise them."

"Plant? Raise? What are you talking about?"

"I'm speaking metaphorically. Anyway, I made arrangements for you to come aboard the AURA. You do remember the AURA right?"

"Y-yeah the space colony that you told me about. It was found during Britannia's first attempt of traveling to space, but it was kept secret from everyone except for very few Britannian higher ups. You said that not even the current Emperor knows about it."

"That's correct."

"It's real?"

"You should know by now that I **never** lie. There is a space colony that's been orbiting the Earth for years that no one knows about."

"Well how can something that big not be seen in the sky if it's so close to the Earth? Someone would have seen it if they looked up."

"It has technology that is well, out of this world, if I could put it in one phrase," Noa turned his back on the burning town and began walking the road to a nearby mountain cave, "Lets go." Shadow followed suit.

"Wait I-"

"Sometimes you have to find answers by yourself, ****," said memory Noa. With that Lelouch and the real Noa were brought back to the white world. Lelouch turned back to Noa.

"Tell me was that true?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. There is a space colony above the Earth. It was not built by us though, but it was found inactive on the first attempt sending men to the moon. The colony is about half the size of the moon, if your wondering."

"Why can't we see it in the sky?"

"Cloaked. One of the technologies found up there."

"A few more question. You said this was an event of 60 years ago, so are you, Shadow, and Lance immortal? Shadow has ablities different from that, he could make more without converting mass, and he can apparently warp. Do those abilities have anything to do with that mark on his hand? Lastly, why couldn't I hear his name?"

Noa remained silent, staring at Lelouch quizzically for a moment before saying, "Why do you want to know his name?"

Lelouch wondered that himself. Why does he care? "I don't know...Curious?"

"I see, but that is a question to ask Shadow. Well to answer the other questions, no only I am immortal. Shadow's Geass ability, originally, needed to break apart mass like the ground and could only make one object at a time. Also, he could only make an object as large as himself. But the mark that you saw is his personal mark of the Power of Legends, the Advent."

Lelouch cocked up an eyebrow, "Advent?"

"A permanent evolution of Geass, your Geass is replaced by a personal mark some where on your body. It not only strengthens your Geass but it also increases physical speed, strength, and reflexes. It can also grant an entirely new ability, like Shadow's ability to warp. It, like Geass, also has limitations, but for Shadow, it was it was much greater."

"Why especially?"

"At full power Shadow can slow or stop time indefinitely, but it takes a great deal of concentration and energy for him to those abilities, even if they only last for a maximum of a minute. He barely has the power or control to warp with multiple people and large objects, let alone time control. Basically because of his abnormally powerful Advent if he unwisely uses his power all at once," Noa's expression went grim but turned back to wise and nonchalant a millisecond later, "He will die."

Lelouch thought about what he said. "Tell me is it usually that pricey for an Advent?"

"No, sometimes there's even no price to be had, but most of the time it's lack of control. There is training required to perfect your control though. So far, Shadow has mastered short distance warps, 1-50 meters, but he needs markers, his swords usually, for longer distance unless...No not yet."

"What?"

"After this next memory." Another door appeared and opened. Noa went through first with Lelouch following. Noa glanced into Lelouch's eyes for a moment thinking, 'These two are closely similar, their eyes are alike. They are both filled with hate from tragedies since a young age, both determined to win and gain power at any cost. But they are both meant to carve and defend a future for the world. And they are both chained down by their past, thus forced to create so many masks concealing their full potential. Hopefully they will see the paths laid before them...Are you watching goddess? Watching these people, these children, continue to carve out a brighter tomorrow for themselves? Yes, I believe it was right for you to leave it to them. Very well I will continue to watch these four particularity, well Lance should be looking after one right now.'

********

_Several hours later._

Back in the real world, behind the Black Knights HQ Lance and Kallen just finished their...sparing...if you can call it that. Lance was never touched or harmed while emotionlessly staring at Kallen, who was lying on her back in pain, coughing. Bruises and cuts all over her body, her uniform torn. Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords were there as well, as spectators, except Urabe and Senba. At the beginning they tried to stop it but Kallen insisted to continue the training, even if it looked like a beating, and even threatened to attack them if they got in the way. Lance also explained his training of Shadow to them and warned Kallen of what she got herself into.

Looking at Kallen, Lance's heart was heavy from putting such a brutal beating on her, but she asked for a match that he would give Shadow in training, and he did. "Are you done?" asked Lance, faking cruelty in his voice, "If not then get up! You asked for this, now get up!"

Kallen struggled to get up, her teeth and eyes clenched tightly to hold back a scream. Several of her ribs were broken as was her right arm. Tears began to form over her closed eyes. Her muscles ached from attempting acrobatic stunts she never tried before just to make an opening, which failed.

Lance sighed when he gave up on her getting up. He walked over to Kallen after he put down his sword. He kneeled down over her and inspected her wounds and took away her sword. He took out a small green chewable pill from his jacekt pocket and, helping her sit up, put it in her mouth. She had trouble chewing so Lance moved her mouth up and down to help her chew before she swallowed. He then motioned the spectators to come to them. Lance asked them to go get some water. Asahina and Chiba complied. Lance saw Tohdoh give him a stern look as the two left.

"What?" asked Lance as he gently laid Kallen back on the ground and waited for the medicine to take effect.

"You know what!" replied Tohdoh, "How can you call this a sparing match?"

"It's like I warned her she asked for a match I'd give Shadow in training," answered Lance not looking at Tohdoh but Kallen. Tohdoh could almost sense concern in Lance's voice.

"What kind of training?" Tohdoh asked.

Lance was silent for a moment before answering. "Guardian's training," before Tohdoh could ask Lance answered, "I can only say to you that we were meant to be, in some way, soldiers with enhanced reflexes and strength. We were few in number, a hundred Guardians, most likely down to maybe less than ten now. But Guardian's weren't meant to fight in war, but to protect the world and it's people. But many years ago that project was...shut down. It's a sensitive subject."

"I see," said Tohdoh, "And Shadow was a Guardian?"

"Yes he was. Guardian rank 10."

"Rank?"

"We were ranked from 1-100 depending on our overall potential prowess. I was...am...rank 5. Kallen would be rank 28 while Suzaku would be rank 26. The ranks were all put into classes also. 1-5, S; 6-15, A; 16-25, B; 26-40, C; and the rest were class D. Out of the class S soldiers I was the only one without certain...abilities, abilities that Shadow possessed. It was good we even had our own medicine like that pill." With that he finished and before Tohdoh could ask, Kallen came to, sitting up.

"Are you okay Kozuki?" asked Todoh looking over her with concern. Asahina and Chiba arrived with a med-kit and water.

"I'm aching all over," she answered hoarsely before adding, and lifting her apparently fixed arm to accept the water, "but my bones don't feel broken and I feel rejuvenated." She drank the water in one go before standing up. She looked down at Lance as he looked up at her and said, "One more go."

Lance shook his head and said, "No. That's enough now." Kallen was about to protest but Lance stood up raising his hand up, telling her to hold it. "Change your clothes, go home, and rest. You'll only end up killing yourself. I'll be here tomorrow if you truly want to continue, but you need to rest and let that medicine take effect."

She crossed her arms and put on a face fit for a child who didn't get what she wanted. She was about to say something else but Tohdoh ordered her to do as Lance said and go home. With that she grudgingly did as she was told.

An hour later Kallen was walking home through a deserted portion of the ghettos, now in her terrorist outfit. She was still flinching in pain with each step.

"I recognize those bruises and cuts," said a familiar voice behind Kallen. Kallen turned around and searched for the source of the voice. She looked up in shock saw a man in a black outfit on top of the rubble of a small building, throwing a glowing red stone up and down in his right hand, a red mark glowing on it's back. Clipped on his silver belt was the mask of Shadow, but what surprised her was the man's white hair and red colored eyes. "It was Lance wasn't it?" he asked, his face, which was covered in less bruises from his own training, was expressionless.

"R-Ryu?" Kallen asked. "Your Shadow?"

"I was and am only Shadow," he answered loud and clear, "Ryu Aire never existed." To Kallen's disbelief he disappeared before her eyes and then reappeared, his left hand on Kallen's shoulder. The stone began to glow even brighter with the mark on his right hand.

Before Kallen began to retaliate, Shadow said in a low whisper, "King takes Queen." Both of them vanished in a flash of red light.

Next Stage 07: Tragedy

**Thanks for reading. Review please. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Stage 07: Tragedy and New Power**

Kallen blinked several times before her vision returned from being blinded by red light. The first thing she saw was the face of Ry-no, Shadow. He seemed tired, evident that his hand was still on her shoulder and he seemed to be leaning on her for support. He was also panting heavily, whatever he did took a lot out of him.

Kallen decided to take his fatigue as an advantage. She reached for her pouch-disguised pocket knife and readied the blade. As soon as it was brought out though...

"Don't move," said Alice behind her. She was holding the blade of a black shortsword to Kallen's throat. Kallen grudgingly complied, she couldn't take them both since she was still recovering.

Shadow regained his composure and took Kallen's knife. He then motioned for Alice to let her go. Alice tossed him the shortsword which vanished into thin air the moment he caught it.

Shadow put the red stone he had in his left hand into his pocket along with her knife. She then took the time to look around her. She appeared to be on top of a cliff on Mount Fuji, but the mountain itself was wrong. The metal half of the mountain was gone and looked like it did before Britannia invaded Japan.

"Where are we?" asked Kallen. Shadow didn't answer but he pulled out a black cellphone out of his pocket.

"Not where you think," Alice answered for her.

Shadow pushed a few keys on the phone and the whole surrounding area dissipated. Then Kallen was in a large steel room with one door.

"We are in the simulation chamber," said Shadow as he turned and walked to the door, "Don't get any ideas of escape, you can't leave and you can't beat me. And just to make sure that you believe that you can't leave, follow me."

Kallen cautiously followed him out the room with Alice behind her. They walked for about fifteen minutes down a long hallway. They stopped in a room with large shut windows. Shadow walked over to a button on the wall and pressed it. The shutters slowly began to lift as the three went over to the windows.

Kallen's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of the Earth floating amongst the stars. "Where are we?" she asked in a whisper that was barely heard.

"My home," Shadow answered in his calm, cool tone of voice, "Welcome to Space Colony AURA. You can do what you want, use the gym or sim-room or whatever, but Alice will be watching you so don't cause trouble. And make yourself comfortable, Ace, you're not leaving any time soon." He began to leave the two girls still staring at the planet as he said, "I'm going to change into new clothes."

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked Kallen when Shadow left. It took awhile bit for Kallen to believe that she could walk around free, even if she was watched. "Well?"

"I need to rest for a little while," she finally answered.

"Too bad," Alice said solemnly, "I found a security video that's dated fifty years ago."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kallen asked, puzzled. 'Fifty years ago? I wonder if this place has anything to do with the Guardians that Lance talked about.' she thought

"Because I haven't watched it yet and since I have to watch you I thought you'd want to see it," Alice explained. "Besides I thought you might want to learn more about this as much as I do, I mean, how come no one but Shadow knows about this place? Especially since this place seems like it was abandoned."

'Well as long as I'm here,' thought Kallen. "Fine, lead the way," she said as she followed Alice into her room.

********

_50 Years ago, August 11_

_Shadow's memories_

Lelouch had been journeying through many memories. He had how Shadow had been trained physically through the overly-vigorous training of the Guardians as well as his training in strategy from Noa through chess. He learned of the AURA and it's attempts to make something to benefit mankind. He also saw the girl, Sarah Aire, who reminded Lelouch of Euphie and Nunnally, and how she became Shadow's best friend.

Now though it seemed that Britannia sent their Black-Ops to 'decommission' the space colony by order of the now aware Emperor. There was no resistance, neither the scientists nor Guardians had thought that the Britannians would start firing at them, no warning. It was like lambs to the slaughter, justified by the Britannian soldiers calling the experiments a threat to their country and humanity, fear of something that holds more power. It was a massacre that only fueled Lelouch's hate of Britannia. Nearly everyone was killed until it came down to nine survivors, which were lucky enough to escape even if they were separated.

Lelouch was only able to follow Shadow and Sarah as they ran down a long corridor of the colony. Behind them were two Britannian soldiers. They ended up in front of a door that led to to the Skeith's hanger. Sarah pushed Shadow inside a cryo-tube when he wasn't looking and locked him inside. She then went to a nearby terminal and inputted commands.

"Sarah!" yelled Shadow as he desperately slammed the unbreakable glass of the tube, trying to stop his friend. Sarah only gave a caring smile as she continued inputting commands. The unfinished Skeith was encased in a large metal box-like container.

"*****," Sarah called to Shadow's real name in a pleading voice, "Please, promise me." The soldiers had arrived at the locked hanger doors and started to set C4 charges on the door. "For the future of the world, please do this last request," Shadow continued to hit the tube, shouting for Sarah to release him, "Protect the people, give them a gentler tomorrow." An explosion erupted from the door of the hanger.

"Sayonara, Shadow, Dark Knight." Those were the last words that Lelouch and Shadow heard from Sarah as Shadow and the Skeith fell to the Earth and as soldiers stormed the hanger.

Lelouch knew the promise that Shadow had made but... 'Does he not remember?' he wondered to himself as the memory ended in a flash of white light and he reappeared in the white world. 'If he doesn't then I can relate to Shadow wanting revenge on the world, the ones that betrayed him after he swore to protect them. It's justice, and I'd be the same way if Nunnally was taken like that.' Lelouch looked around but didn't see Noa anywhere.

********

"So Noa, what have you been up to?" CC asked as she offered him another slice of pizza, a gesture she never offered to anyone else.

"Nothing that I will mention," replied Noa stoically as he stared at the empty chair that Zero had occupied. He took a bite of the pizza before he asked, "Do you think that your off the hook? Even if your not one of the originals you and VV are still Code bearers. Why did you make so many contracts?"

"You already know why," CC answered in her monotone voice. "Eternal life is hell."

"You still think that," said Noa as finished his pizza, "Pity that. I guess it's none of my business that that is what you believe. I guess it's not your fault entirely either." He paused for a moment before he stated, "The original five are down to two."

CC wondered about his statement but she knew better to ask Noa wouldn't give her a straight answer. Instead she asked, "Why are you interested in Lelouch and Kallen? I can understand Shadow but why them?"

"Let's just say they're special," answered Noa, "But I wish I could stay and make sure they become stronger like I am for Shadow. I can't interfere with the war, we all have roles to play. I can tell you those three will be essential in the future. I just need to find one more and make them grow."

"What is it that you want, Noa?" CC asked. He didn't answer but he stood up as his blue code began to glow.

"I'm going to give Lelouch an Advent," CC was about to protest but Noa spoke again, "Don't worry it will only be temporary, I'm only unlocking the door. He will still be able to grant your wish." With that he vanished in light.

**********

"Where were you?" asked Lelouch when Noa appeared.

"Nothing important," said Noa in a bored voice, "How was the memories?"

Lelouch didn't answer, the thought of Sarah, one lone girl, being mercilessly gunned down disturbed and angered him. After awhile he finally asked, "Why did you show me this?"

"My reason for showing you doesn't matter," Noa answered. "But if you truly need one, how about you stop Shadow."

"Isn't he your friend? Why do you want him dead?"

"I said stop not kill him," they remained silent for awhile before Lelouch spoke up.

"How?"

Noa smirked but it vanished as soon as it appeared. "First you must accept _my_ temporary contract."

"You want to...Fine, what are the terms of this contract?"

"In exchange for the Power of Legends, even if it is temporary. Become stronger."

Lelouch didn't expect this. "Become strong? What do you mean by that?"

"Yes," Noa answered simply. "Consume all of your happiness and sadness and use that as your stepping stone."

Lelouch still wondered what he meant but..."I accept the terms of your contract!" Before he knew it Noa's hand was grasping Lelouch's forehead and for the first time, as he looked up into the taller man's face, he saw past the red sunglasses into blue-white eyes. In the next moment, Lelouch was in the tunnel of light once more. As he fell through the vortex he heard his own thoughts. But what really caught his attention was not his own voice but the voice of a young girl. It only told him one thing:

_You will make the winds of change blow._

Then he appeared on a beach of a lake. The sun was rising as Lelouch felt a gentle breeze grace his face. He felt...at peace in this unfamiliar place.

Lelouch forgot about that felling when he felt something etch itself on his left hand. He quickly removed his glove as he watched a small blue Geass symbol appear on the back of his hand. It wasn't just the simple bird like the one the on Noa and CC though. Behind the regular Geass symbol was a Serbian cross. It had a glow like the one Shadow had only instead of red it was a blue aura and it was this aura that made him feel stronger physically and something else. In any case this was his Advent and it made him feel..._**good**_. Lelouch was enveloped in light once more and he appeared sitting in front of Noa and CC.

"How do you feel?" Noa asked with a slight smile.

Lelouch gave his cocky smile as he said, "_**Good.**_"

"Good," said Noa as he reached into his bag and pulled out a white egg-shaped crystal which had an etching of the Geass that Lelouch could barely see. The crystal sparkled beautifully in the light and gave Lelouch a feeling of power as he stared at it in wonderment. Before Lelouch could ask Noa said, "This is one of five philosopher stones. They are powerful crystallized Sakuradite One stone could power the entire mainland of Britannia and more. If all five were used though the machine would have the power of a god. For Advents they can amplify their power."

Lelouch stared at the glittering stone hard with his violet eyes as if something was about to happen. His gaze was broken at the sound of loud knocking on the door. Lelouch put back on his glove and mask before he opened the door revealing a worried Ohgi and an indifferent Lance behind him.

"Ohgi? What's wrong?" asked Zero.

"It's Kallen," said Ohgi, "She's missing."

'Kallen is missing?' thought Zero. "How did this happen?" he asked not hiding the anger in his voice but the worry behind it.

Lance was the one who spoke up, "Kallen and I had been sparing. When we finished I told her to go home and rest, so when she changed clothes she left to home."

"After awhile I decided to call and check up on her," said Ohgi, "Her cell phone was out of range for some reason so I sent Tamaki to go to her house but he called and said she wasn't there."

"Shadow captured her," said Noa simply. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

"It's my job to know things," Noa answered.

"Zero we have save to her!" yelled Ohgi suddenly with a frantic voice that startled Zero as he turned to face his second in command. His eyes seemed pleading.

Lance put his hand on Ohgi's shoulder. "Don't worry," Lance said somewhat commandingly, "She'll be fine. Knowing Shadow he won't do anything to her yet so we have time."

"How are we going to get to Shadow?" asked Zero turning his attention back to Noa.

"The same way Shadow left," Noa answered, "But I will allow only four people to go and that includes me and Lance."

"What?!" yelled Ohgi in protest, "Why can't we send more soldiers? Zero, you're not going to listen to him are you?"

"It's a deal," said Zero ignoring Ohgi.

"But Zero-."

"Ohgi. Trust me, I will save Kallen," Zero said. 'There's only one real enemy any way,' he thought.

Ohgi was about to protest but decided against it. "Alright Zero," he said sighing in defeat, "I will trust you. But why so little?"

"Let's just say Shadow and I have a score to settle," said Zero hiding the strange anticipation in his voice. There would be no tactics so why couldn't he wait to fight Shadow? That's unlike Lelouch to fight his own battle, physically. Perhaps it's his Advent?

"Then it's decided," said Noa as he motioned to leave. "Meet me at the Shizuoka Ghetto three days from now. In that time get accustomed to my 'gift'." With that Ohgi escorted him and Lance out of the headquarters.

"So then Lelouch what will you do now?" asked CC back to her usual uncaring self.

"Isn't it simple?" said Lelouch after he shut the office door and took of his mask, "I'm going to get ready for my rematch with Shadow." He looked at the back of his left hand as he made his Advent mark appear over his gloved hand. "I'm heading home, it's late but you stay here."

"Fine by me, but what about Kallen?" CC asked.

"She'll be saved. Why do you care?"

"Don't you care about her?"

"Kallen is our ace and an invaluable member of the Black Knights. Other than that, no not in particularly."

"I see, poor girl," CC mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important." Lelouch looked at her questioningly but decided to depart. When he left she added, "Sorry Kallen, but he's not a knight in shining armor."

********

Kallen was lying on the bed in the room Alice picked out for her and was pondering on the video she and Alice saw. Alice had been unusually quiet afterward and they haven't seen Shadow since then. "Why is he doing this? This isn't what that girl Sarah asked for," she said to herself, "Zero, you need to stop him." Eventually her eyelids became heavy and she drifted to sleep.

********

Alone in the dark engine room of the AURA, Shadow was placing the blue, green, and yellow philosopher stones into egg-shaped slots on the generator. The machine glowed with multi-colored light when Shadow inserted the red stone.

He knew Noa would bring Lelouch and bring the white stone. All he had to do now is wait.

"I'm almost there," said Shadow with a malicious grin, "Lelouch I can't wait to see your face when everything ends." He began to chuckle which grew into a dark manic laughter that was, unknowingly to Shadow, heard by the other occupant of the room.

"Shadow," Alice whispered from afar, "Please don't do this." Too bad that the laugh deprived the thief of her courage to say anything to him. So instead she headed to her room and with the memory of the laugh drifted to sleep.

Next Stage 08: Preparations* (really can't think of another Stage title, suggestions would be great).

**The become stronger part is a reference to Ovan from .hack//G.U. since** **I pretty much based Noa on him.**

**Any way tell me what you think in other words:**

**Review, feedback is AWSOME. **

**Also ideas on Shadow's real name would be great, in fact make it a contest where I'm the judge. Just a first name, I've never really imagined Shadow with a full name (family name is optional but bonus points for trying). Winner gets fame and glory in the future...maaaybe. **


	10. Chapter 9

**The next stage is here. Once again I don't own Code Geass.**

**Stage 08: Preparations**

_Aboard AURA_

_1 day later_

Kallen, Euphie, and Shinji were all in the weightlifting room. Kallen and Shinji were doing the actual weightlifting while the 'puppet princess', as Kallen called her, was sitting on the floor watching the two. Euphemia, good-natured at heart, enjoyed Kallen actually struggling with the weights at 5x normal gravity.

Kallen thought she could become strong enough to beat Shadow on her own if she trained enough the same way Shadow once did. Overall the plan, she knew, wouldn't work because Shadow was already used to it. So far though she had sword practiced with Alice, she is about to finish her workout, and will go to the Knightmare sim for practice. Then she had a sparing match with Shinji.

Alice had been practicing with her own training, sometimes with Shadow in the simulation chamber. The memory of the video and his laugh though had kept her from conversing with him though. Her constant silence disturbed and worried Shadow but he didn't bother asking her. Any way her progress with dual short swords and her acrobatics definitely was fantastic, she could even keep up with Shadow to an extent.

Eddie was working on the Skeith. He didn't know anything about the Knightmare and had no schematics so he could only repair it, he did figure out how to replace the float unit with the space designed jet unit. What he wondered most about on the Skeith was the AI crystal, mainly because during some of his repairs he'd see Shadow talking to Skeith as if it was alive. Whatever the case he'll soon have his guinea pig, Kallen, here to test out and help collect data on the Skeith since Shadow refused each time Eddie asked.

*******

_Meanwhile on the roof of Ashford Academy_

'Alright I guess it's time,' thought Lelouch. He was on the roof during break time and decided to test his new Advent. He had tried it last night when he was walking home and he noticed he got home much sooner than he usually did, so apparently it was able to increase his speed dramatically, but he still thought it best to test it out more.

His Advent mark appeared on his left backhand for a moment before it disappeared. He felt something but he didn't notice anything different around him. After awhile he decided to head back downstairs and hide before his next class, P.E., started. As fate would have it he was caught by the P.E. teacher while he was distracted by his thoughts. 'So much for skipping,' thought Lelouch.

"Looks like they caught you Lelouch," said Rivalz in gym. Lelouch released a deep sigh.

"Yeah," said Lelouch, "What are doing today?"

"Dodgeball for us guys today," answered Rivalz. Lelouch grimaced at that of course he never really liked sports or anything physical. But apart of him thought that this would be perfect for testing his new Advent.

"Aww cheer up buddy," comforted Rivalz, "At least Suzaku isn't here to beat us all in well anything we do here."

Lelouch forgot about Suzaku. 'He must still be trying to figure out how to get to Euphemia,' Lelouch thought.

After stretches they gathered for teams. Lelouch was picked last since, well, he sucks at sports. He ended up on Rivalz team.

Lelouch activated his Advent, the mark appeared then disappeared leaving Lelouch with a feeling of strength. When the teams gathered at opposite sides of the court the coach blew the whistle and red rubber balls started flying.

Lelouch was amazed that his reflexes were so great that everything seemed slower in his eyes. Everyone else was amazed that Lelouch lasted to the last few players when he was usually out seconds after the start. No one was able to touch him, every time a ball was thrown at him he just moved with such grace and precision that it seemed like the ball could never hit him. In the end of each match he got the most outs, all by catching. Everyone's jaw dropped at this. They all thought he was pretty much equal to Suzaku right now.

After P.E. was over everyone thought they imagined it or dismissed it as really, really, good luck or more likely not Lelouch. No one bothered to ask him about it.

"How did you do all that?" asked Rivalz as he and Lelouch walked to the clubhouse.

"My lucky day I guess," said Lelouch. 'I shouldn't over use it next time,' he thought, 'By now rumors must be spreading and Milly will hound me with questions.'

"Oh, come on," Rivalz prodded, "You can think of a better excuse than that."

"Not really," answered Lelouch truthfully, he really couldn't think of a better excuse without exposing his power.

"Ok, if you say so." With that they dropped the subject as they continued to the clubhouse and as Lelouch predicted, when they got to the council room Milly hounded him with questions as did Shirley and even Nina. Luckily for Lelouch, they were interrupted by a phone call. Milly answered it as everyone else talked among themselves.

"Hello this is the Student Council President Milly Ashford speaking," answered Milly, "Uh, yes he's here. Lelouch it's for you." She handed the phone to Lelouch.

"Hello this is Lelouch Lamperouge speaking."

"Hello Lelouch," said the voice on the other end which Lelouch recognized as Noa, "Meet me in the school's underground circulation system tonight at nine. I'll help you fully grasp the power of your Advent."

"Oh, alright I'll do that, bye," said Lelouch as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Lulu?" asked Shirley.

"Just one of the gambling guys that owe me a favor," answered Lelouch casually.

"Lelouch! You really shouldn't gamble like that," Shirley scolded, "Nor should you involve yourself with people like that."

"Relax Shirley," said Rivalz, "Lelouch knows what he's doing."

"Shut up Rivalz! Your not helping!" Shirley began lecturing Rivalz for being a bad influence on Lelouch.

Lelouch turned his attention to Milly. "Madam President do I have anything I need to do?"

"No, nothing today," she answered, "You may leave."

"Okay, see ya," he said as he left unnoticed by the other council members. He needed to get ready for his meeting with Noa.

*******

"Ready Kallen?" Eddie asked from a nearby terminal. They were about to start the simulation for the Skeith. They didn't know that Shadow was watching arms crossed leaning on the wall next to the door.

"All set," she answered inside the simulation cockpit. She was a little worried that the person monitoring her was a thirteen year old kid with goggles strapped on his forehead.

"Okay, inserting ignition key now," he said as he plugged and turned the red Celtic cross shaped key in a slot in the terminal. The start up screen appeared before Kallen. "Starting up simulation area in lets say...the Imperial Capital Pendragon at night." Kallen smiled at that, even though it's fake, she's getting the chance at smashing the Britannian capital. "Alright activating AI." Kallen felt a presence in her head but dismissed it as a random thought. "Okay lets start with a few Sutherlands, alright?"

Four virtual Sutherlands appeared before the virtual Skeith. Kallen wasted no time in dropping the land spinners and dashing at the Sutherlands. She rushed them in a zigzag motion through the street dodging their machine gun fire. The controls were like a mixture of her Guren and her old Glasgow so it didn't take long to figure out how to move the way she wanted, she mainly had to get used to the fact that the cockpit was in the chest and offered no eject.

She fired the left hand Slash Harken at the far right Sutherland and pierced it's chest. While the Slash Harken was still inside that Sutherland, the Skeith swung that Sutherland into the Sutherland close to it, resulting in the destruction of both Knightmares. Skeith drew it's scythe and dispatched the other two before they could regroup.

"Alright," said Eddie after a few more waves of Sutherlands and Gloucesters. Kallen was getting the hang of the Generation 0 Knightmare Frame, well the weaponry and the energy shielding. "Let's try this," said Eddie when he put in new commands. This time Kallen was facing the Lancelot and her own Guren.

Shadow approached Eddie and watched the three virtual Knightmares duke it out on the monitor, so far the Skeith was losing ground. "Eddie," said Shadow breaking his silence and startling Eddie.

"Y-yes Shadow."

"How is she doing?"

"Uh she's working the machine at 90% max out."

"I see...Activate the Overdrive."

"W-what?!" stammered Eddie, "But this is only a test and she's not ready for that. Even if it's a simulation she's still going to feel the effects of the Overdrive." Shadow didn't respond he just glared at Eddie. "Fine," sighed Eddie in defeat as he inputted commands on the terminal. "Kallen we're going to activate the Overdrive."

She was busy fighting the Lancelot and Guren when she heard Eddie. "Alright go ahead," she replied as she thought, 'What the hell is Overdrive?'

"Alright all set," Eddie told Shadow, "Just need your voice ID password."

Shadow complied and while inwardly grinning to himself he gave the password. "**I'm right here.**"

The virtual Skeith dropped it's mask-visor over it's face and red light traced it's edges before dissipating . Kallen could feel the presence from before again only this time she heard it speak.

_Who are you? You are NOT Shadow._

"What?! Who are you?" Kallen asked the voice. She sensed malice in it.

_I am the Terror of Death little girl. Hmm. It seems you need my help so I give you a taste of my power. Heh heh heh. Enjoy it. It's not everyday that someone as kind as you dips into power that taints your pure soul._

Kallen could feel a strange sensation move through her body. She thought she heard Eddie say "110% max output and rising." but her head was filled with anticipation toward the fight. She felt her heart start to race as the Guren charge her with it's claw outstretched. _** Thump-thump. Thump-thump.**_

The Skeith caught the Guren's wrist it's left hand and stopped the Guren dead in it's tracks. Skeith put it's scythe back on it's back and grabbed the claw arm of the Guren with it's other hand. The Lancelot dashed toward the two Knightmares, swords drawn. Then, everything just went into slow-motion and Kallen had a malicious grin on her face full of bloodlust. _**Thump-thumpThump-thump. Thump-thumpThump-thump.**_

Skeith ripped off the Guren's claw arm and kicked the Guren away. Then it dodged the Lancelot's attack and retaliated by bludgeoning away the Lancelot with the Guren's claw arm. While Lancelot tried to regain it's balance Skeith stabbed it in the chest with the Guren's claws destroying the White Knight. "Weak," said Kallen darkly. She turned her attention to the one-armed Guren. _**Thump-thumpThump-thumpThump-thump. Thump-thumpThump-thumpThump-thump.**_

The Skeith made a mad dash toward the red Knightmare, the virtual imitation of Kallen's Guren. The Guren tried to defend itself with it's fork knife but Skeith swatted it away with it's hand. Skeith then began relentless flurry of punches. "Come on," demanded Kallen as she kept attacking and attacking the virtual Guren. _**Thumpthump-thumpthump-thumpthump-thumpthump-thumpthump-thumpthump. "COME ON!"**_ yelled Kallen one last time before she felt that presence take hold of her.

_I'll take over from here._

The next second Kallen was outside the Skeith, outside of her body. She watched it mercilessly beat the virtual Guren. Although she knew all of this was only virtual, see couldn't bear the sight of her precious Guren, the Knightmare that Zero entrusted her with, be consistently pounded against a wall. And that feeling only got worse when she realized that she was the one who started it. The Skeith's punches became faster and faster, more relentless, more unforgiving.

"Stop it," she requested in a weak voice to the Grim Reaper before her. Skeith ripped off the Guren's remaining arm. Kallen felt as if that was her arm. "Please stop!" she yelled. The response was Skeith drawing it's scythe and slashing off the Guren's legs making it fall on it's back. Then Skeith drew it's Flare rifle-cannon and aimed point-blank at the Guren. The rifle began to charge for a more powerful shot, Kallen's legs buckled and gave way.

She grabbed her shaking head with both hands and closed her eyes, wishing that it didn't fire, wishing that she wouldn't have to watch this. "StopitStopitStopitStopitStopitStopitStopitStopit," the Flare rifle finished charging, "STOP IIIIIIIT!" She opened her eyes to see the Guren enveloped in a beam of golden light.

Kallen felt her heart skip three beats before she was back in the simulation cockpit. Her heart was beating rapidly, she was out of breath, she was in a cold sweat, and she felt tears flowing down her cheeks. When Shadow opened the cockpit he saw a wide-eyed expression of pure terror on her face while she gripped the control sticks tight afraid to let go, it was the same when he first tried the Overdrive.

"I'd advise you not to ever pilot Skeith again," he said warningly to the frightened girl, "You nearly went into cardiac arrest." She didn't turn her head to him but he knew she heard him. "When you pilot this Knightmare you have to be willing to be a monster." With that Shadow began to leave with the ignition key and the AI crystal.

Eddie watched Shadow go as he began helping a terrified Kallen out of the simulation cockpit. As he did it, looking at the older teen girl, he asked himself, 'Did Shadow know she would lose control? And if he did, wasn't that harsh?' Then he helped Kallen to her room holding her hand the whole way. Eddie knew it would take a lot to terrify someone like Kallen and seeing her like this made him afraid of the Skeith Knightmare.

As he walked to his room, Shadow looked at the red hexagonal AI crystal and told it, "What I did was harsh...but what you did was cruel." Shadow heard a voice in his head respond to his comment.

_(Chuckling). Then next time make sure it's __**you**__ bringing me out._

Shadow couldn't help but feel sympathy for the prideful Ace. He knew she would be haunted by the memory and be in her room until for awhile, three days tops. That's how long it took him to get over the first time he lost control. 'Sorry for that Kallen,' thought Shadow for a moment.

The next day was just the same routine for everyone. Kallen was still shaken but she did her workout and some sword practice but went back and shut herself in her room right after. She wondered how Shadow could possibly stand piloting that...that monster he calls a Knightmare. She also wondered if she'll get over the fear of that memory, and how could she be so afraid of a machine? She'd never do that if she was in front of Zero. Perhaps Zero gave her the inspiration and courage to attempt staring Death in the face, literally. She ended the second day dreaming and wondering what motivated people like Zero to stare down the Grim Reaper and how Shadow could become that Reaper.

'Happiness and Sadness,' thought Shadow as he allowed himself to sleep on his bed, 'You must consume those feelings to do it, Kallen. That's why I can do it. Otherwise you must make your heart pitch black and truly become a monster.'

********

_Underneath Ashford Academy_

_9p.m. on_ _the 2__nd__ Day_

Bang! "Keep moving Lelouch," said Noa calmly aiming his rifle at the purple eyed teen with the blue glowing mark on top of his left hand, "You need to keep up the pace if you're going to face Shadow head on." They were at this last night and now they were doing it for one more night before they went up to the AURA.

"I know, I know," said Lelouch panting. During the course of this training Lelouch was able to master his reaction time but now they were trying to see how fast Lelouch's legs can make him run. Normally Lelouch would settle with the great reflexes and skip the running and acrobatics, so Noa had to 'motivate' Lelouch by shooting at him. So far Lelouch can run barely faster than Suzaku, but he still had poor fatigue even with the Advent.

Bang! Noa fired another shot at Lelouch missing his head by a centimeter. "I said keep moving." Bang! Bang! Two more shots after Lelouch took off running.

'He's really trying to kill me!' thought Lelouch as he ran.

Eventually Lelouch was trapped in a corner and Noa wasn't looking merciful. "To bad," taunted Noa from 10 meters away as he aimed at Lelouch's head for the final shot, "It seems that you'll never avenge your mother nor have the chance to face the Emperor." Then something happened that Noa hoped for and he noticed it from the breeze that appeared from nowhere, how can there be wind underground?

Noa smirked at Lelouch's glare from the comment of his mother and father. The special thing about this glare in particular is that Lelouch's normally violet eyes glowed with deep blue light, the same type of light that Shadow had in his eyes. Before Noa knew it he felt Lelouch's index finger press against the back of his head.

"There we go," said Noa lowering his gun. Lelouch just did his equivalent of Shadow's Shift (short distance warp).

Lelouch lowered his finger. "Again?" he asked

"You want to get used to that don't you?"

"Let's get started then," said Lelouch his eyes still glowing blue.

"What should we call it? That high-speed maneuver you just did?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, it just adds style to it if it has a name."

"How about Slipstream?"

"..."

"What?"

"Is that the best you've got? Sounds somewhat cliché."

"You said it doesn't matter!"

"Fine lets get back to practicing your 'Slipstream'." With that they continued through the night.

The next day Zero and the one he chose to accompany him, Suzaku, met Lance and Noa at the warehouse that Shadow last used. Lance handed the two their own swords since they can't really fight Shadow with bullets. Noa also handed Zero the white philosopher stone saying "Just in case."

They stepped on the transporter as soon as the four were ready. 'I'm coming Euphie,' thought Suzaku. 'Alright Shadow let's end this,' thought Lelouch/Zero.

'I hope you have a way to save them from killing each other,' thought Noa not to himself but to someone else. Then he activated the transporter.

******

Aboard the AURA, Kallen was with Alice in the simulation chamber dueling. Euphemia was with Shinji in the weight room waiting for someone. Eddie was in the security room watching the screen that showed the transporter room. Shadow was staring down at the Earth through the observation window fidgeting with the gold bracelets on his wrists.

"Don't take too long, false king," said Shadow, smiling, "You don't want to miss the climax. It's gonna be a blast."

Next Stage 09: Fight in Final Frontier

**Review, give some feedback people.**


	11. Last Chapter

**I don't own Code Geass.**

**Stage 09: Fight in the Final Frontier...So long Shadow**

_All around the world everyone saw a giant sphere, only a little bit smaller than the moon, eclipse the sun. No one knew what it was or what it was for but they all felt the same ominous feeling. They were waiting to see what would happen._

_What does this mean? What is that? Are we going to die? I don't want to die. Someone save us. What did we do wrong? Do we deserve this? Why do we deserve this? Someone give us a chance. These thoughts ran through the minds of humanity when they saw the great sphere fall toward the Earth. All they could do is wish for hope._

******

_Earlier_

_Aboard the AURA, transporter room_

Zero, Suzaku, Noa, and Lance arrived in the transporter room. "Where are we?" asked Suzaku looking around the dark room.

Noa stepped off the transporter followed closely by Lance. Suzaku and Zero followed them out a door into a room with a large window. Outside of it Suzaku could see the sun come up over the horizon of the planet. The sight made him gap.

"We're in space," breathed Suzaku, "The Final Frontier."

"Specifically," said Noa matter-of-factly, "Space Research Colony AURA. The place where it all began." Noa bowed his head mourning the people that were once here and Lance did the same. Lelouch just gave a moment of silence while Suzaku just stared at the two.

"Space Colony AURA?" asked Suzaku, he wasn't filled out on the whole history, "I never heard of it."

"It was a project secretly started by few Britannians over 60 years ago. Not even the Emperor knew of it's presence," said Noa lifting his head, "It was meant to help mankind strive to peace but it was terminated, everyone was killed, by order of the Emperor. It was a massacre."

"But why if it was nonviolent?" asked Suzaku. This time Zero answered.

"Because the people who helped fund this place wanted weapons of mass destruction as well. And when the Emperor learned of it he became afraid of it's power and ordered it to be 'decommissioned' as they boldly put it. In the name of humanity was their justification." Suzaku was disgusted at that. "This is the true birthplace of Knightmares, isn't it Noa?"

"Yes," he answered, "Generation Zero I guess you could call it. There were only two created Skeith, the Terror of Death and Angelo, the Dark Angel. We don't know were the other is though...

"Me and Lance will stay here. This is your fight so you two go ahead."

"Very well," said Zero gripping the sheathed sword in his left hand, "Let's go Suzaku." He left out another door followed by Suzaku.

"Why aren't we going?" asked Lance as Zero and Suzaku left.

"They don't need us," answered Noa simply as he continued looking out the window, "Besides I don't want this feeling of nostalgia to go just yet."

Suzaku didn't like having to work with Zero but he had no real choice in the matter. He'd save Euphie no matter what, even if it meant working with Zero.

The pair came to a two way intersection in the hallway. There was a sign that detailed where the paths lead. One was to the Guardian's barracks, the other lead to the Observation deck.

'Shadow will be waiting there,' thought Lelouch. Zero turned to Suzaku. "Sir Kururugi you go to the barracks I'm sure that's where they'd keep Kallen and Euphemia." Zero started walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" called Suzaku.

Zero didn't bother to look back as he answered, "I can't keep Shadow waiting. I'll trust you to save your princess and my ace." With that the two departed their separate ways.

'You never seemed like the physical type,' thought Suzaku as he walked to the barracks weight room.

********

_Simulation chamber_

Kallen and Alice were lying down on the steel floor breathing heavily, trying to gather oxygen. Their duel ended in a tie.

"Have you talked to Shadow about that video?" asked Kallen when she finally caught her breath.

"No," Alice said with regret hinted in her voice.

"Why haven't you?"

"Well, why haven't you changed your clothes yet? You've worn that same terrorist outfit ever since you got here."

"Don't dodge the question," Kallen commanded, "Now why haven't you."

Alice closed her eyes and pondered on the question. When she collected her thoughts she opened her eyes and answered sadly, "Maybe because it's not my place to ask him."

"Not your place? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Besides it's too late now. Zero should be here by now." That made Kallen get up with a start.

"Zero's here?" she asked, her hope restored.

"If what Shadow predicted is right, then Zero should be meeting up with Shadow as we speak," Alice replied. Kallen stood up holding the sword still in her hand and started toward the exit. Alice got up and stood in Kallen's way, her own dual short swords in both hands.

"Out of my way," threatened Kallen, raising the point of her sword at Alice.

"You can't interfere with their fight," said Alice unfazed by the weapon.

"And why not?" questioned Kallen.

"Because it's not your fight. It's _theirs_ alone and if you interfere you'll harm Zero's pride," explained Alice, "I know your his bodyguard but this is one fight you can't get involved with." She stopped when she saw Kallen let the words sink in. She then sheathed her swords behind her waist on a cross belt.

Kallen lowered her sword and grudgingly said, "Alright then, but I still want to be there," then she asked something that Alice didn't expect. "What is your relationship with Shadow anyway?" she asked staring into Alice's blue eyes with her own.

"W-What?" Alice stuttered, taken aback.

"I mean you follow him even though you know whatever he's doing is wrong. You hardly know him yet sometimes I see you looking at him. Do you have feelings for him?"

Alice's face blushed almost matching Kallen's red hair. When she collected her thoughts she took a breath and answered. "I don't really have an answer to that." With that they left to their destination with Alice leading the way. "Maybe later I can give you an answer."

**********

_Observation deck_

Shadow stood, arms crossed, on the far end of a large circular room with a big hole in the center. He was facing the one large window of the room with his eyes closed. He was waiting for Zero, for Lelouch.

Shadow opened his eyes when he heard the automated door on the opposite side of the room open. "Your late," said Shadow with out turning around.

"Sorry about that," said Zero/Lelouch in his casual voice as he walked over to stand beside Shadow, "I needed time to get ready." He stood beside Shadow and gazed at the Earth.

"It's strange that you didn't come here with a real tactical plan. We may draw in a chess game but your not going to win clashing swords with me."

Lelouch ignored what Shadow just said and removed his mask, holding it in his free right hand. "It's beautiful from up here," he commented still gazing at the planet.

"Hmph. Yes, it is," said Shadow, "but only from up here. The scars of humanity's wars have made it ugly. The scars have reached up here though. They took away my home and the one that I cared most about."

After awhile Lelouch said in his baritone Zero voice, "I couldn't agree more for I'd do the same thing if I were in your position. And it is humanity's fault for it but I can't allow you to do whatever it is your planning." He put back on his Zero mask then took a few steps away and drew his sword, holding it only with his right hand.

"Tch. You won't win," stated Shadow as he turned to face his adversary, dropping his arms to his sides, "I know have the white stone. So why don't you make it easy and just give it to me." He held his right hand out as he conjured a gold colored arming sword. He lowered his arm like Zero so both swords were pointed down.

"That would be boring," said Zero throwing off his cape, "And besides I wouldn't be a knight for justice if I just gave up now would I?" He gazed into Shadow's red eyes through his mask's mirrored lens.

"No, you wouldn't. Shall we begin?"

"Before we begin let me ask one last question: What is your true name?"

"I don't know," said Shadow sadly, "I abandoned it a long time ago...Now if that's all-" He didn't bother to finish the sentence, he just dashed toward Zero and slashed his sword diagonally up.

Zero parried the attack and blocked the follow up attack. Zero never let his defense break until Shadow started to alternate, switching from spear to sword and vice versa every few seconds. Zero started dodging the attacks waiting for the best moment to counter.

The moment finally came when Zero sidestepped Shadow's stab with his sword making him lose his balance and stumble. Zero then swung his sword at Shadow's head. Shadow barely dodged the attack by jumping back but Zero was able to nick off a little of Shadow's silvery-white hair.

Shadow blew a low whistle. "I'm guessing you got an Advent that increases your speed, right?" Zero nodded and showed the glowing blue mark over his left hand. "A Serbian Cross behind the Geass. Heh. King of Kings, Ruling Over Kings. It suits you, too bad that's a temporary mark."

"Yes, Noa wouldn't give me a permanent one," said Zero.

"Okay now round 2." This time Shadow activated his own red Advent mark and conjured his black and gold scythe. Zero steeled himself for the next onslaught.

*******

_Meanwhile at the weight room_

Suzaku arrived in the weight room to see Euphemia with an older muscular Japanese teen with long brown hair and brown eyes and an armband that looked like Kallen's headband. The funny thing was that Suzaku didn't feel any tenseness in the room, he felt...relaxed. He could even see that Euphie wasn't even afraid despite the situation. They just stared at the green eyed Japanese in the white pilot suit.

"Yo," said the teen, waving at Suzaku, "You must be Suzaku! We've been waitn' for ya."

"Hey Suzaku," greeted Euphie. Suzaku blinked confused.

"Uh, Euphie," said Suzaku, "What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be in, ya know, danger?"

"Oh, it's okay," comforted Euphie, "Shinji here isn't really guarding me he's more like watching me. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"So, your not in danger?"

"Nope," answered Shinji, "You see we, as in my comrades and I, were just supposed to split ya up from Zero. In other words, you took the bait."

Suzaku just scoffed. "I don't care what happens to Zero. My only concern is Princess Euphemia and your arrest for associating with her kidnapping."

"Wow. Your boyfriend is a real killjoy," Euphemia blushed at the comment but giggled.

"Yeah, sometimes he can be a real downer."

"Euphie," pouted Suzaku, which only made the other two laugh. He sighed and said to Shinji as seriously as he could, "Are you going to come quietly?"

Shinji only grinned. "I'll tell you what. If you can beat me in a fight I'll go quietly."

"What?"

"You see I haven't really had anyone to fight hand-to-hand in while and you seem pretty strong."

"Shinji don't do that to Suzaku he's my knight after all."

"Whose side are you on Euphie?" asked Suzaku discouraged.

"Suzaku, it not that I'm against you," she answered, "Lets just say Shinji is a real expert in hand-to-hand."

"Don't worry Euphie," comforted Shinji as he peered at Suzaku, "I won't hurt him much. First one to fall on the ground loses."

With whatever pride he had as a man Suzaku accepted the challenge. "Fine, I'll accept," sighed Suzaku, "But where is Kallen?"

"Don't worry she's safe," Shinji answered, putting on his serious face and raising his fists up in front of him, "We'll look for her after this." Suzaku readied himself. Euphemia stepped back and cheered for both of them, not really wanting to take sides.

The initial attack was started by Suzaku with his trademark spin kick. Shinji blocked but was pushed back by the powerful kick. Suzaku followed up with two roundhouse kicks. Shinji dodged the first kick by stepping back then ducked and avoided the second kick. Shinji countered with two quick punches then a powerful uppercut. Suzaku blocked the first two but the uppercut connected to his chin and made him do a backflip. Suzaku recovered before he could land flat on his back then he took several steps back.

Shinji decided to end it since he could tell Suzaku was holding back. Before Suzaku could prepare for the next attack Shinji did his own spinning move. First he gained momentum by charging Suzaku then he drew back his left arm then slid the rest of the way with a quick spin. With the momentum of the run and the spin behind it Shinji's punch connected with Suzaku's chest. The punch sent Suzaku flying and made him slam the wall behind him. Suzaku fell to the ground on his face breathing heavily with pain from his fractured ribs.

**Author's Note: Shinji had a Falcon Punch moment.**

Euphemia ran over to Suzaku with some bandages and started wrapping him in the bandages. "You shouldn't have held back nor underestimate me," said Shinji solemnly, "Although I'm kind of surprised that you're still conscious. When you're done getting patched up lets go find your other friend."

********

Shadow and Zero were fighting around the huge hole in the center of the room with Zero on the offensive. Shadow was twirling the scythe around his body as he blocked Zero's attacks. Zero eventually gave up and backed away allowing Shadow to start his own onslaught.

Shadow took advantage of the scythe's reach and attacked from a farther distance. That is, until he got in close. He started swing his large scythe in a way that flicked away Zero when ever he blocked. This continued to the point that they were at a total stalemate, blades connecting back and forth like a dance.

They broke off and readied themselves for the next strike. Lelouch decided to unveil his Slipstream and concentrated. Shadow felt a breeze blow on his skin, 'A breeze? In here?' he thought. Shadow then noticed the blue glow from Lelouch's eyes through the Zero mask.

He moved so fast in a short distance that to a normal human, it seemed he disappeared. Luckily for Shadow he wasn't normal. Shadow was able to keep track of Zero's movements even if Zero was still a blur.

Zero reappeared behind, above Shadow, took the handle of his sword, and swung down hard. Shadow reacted and brought up the length of the scythe's staff to block. Zero then pushed off and jump back to a safe distance. Zero flinched from the sting on his bones, Shadow noticed this.

"Nice trick," complimented Shadow as he withdrew his scythe, "But how many times can you do that I wonder?" He reached for the sword behind his waist and drew it in his right hand, holding it backwards in his hand. He warped to Zero's side and picked his pocket taking the white stone. "Follow me," he said as he jumped down the hole. Zero followed after him without a second thought.

Down the hole they fell. When they got closer to the ground they both stuck their swords in the wall of the hole to slow their decent. Some of the sparks they created from the action burned holes in their clothes.

Finally they hit the bottom, which led to a long road like room. There were no walls, just a large glass window surrounding the steel road.

"This is a straight shot to the engine room," explained Shadow, "Now catch me if you can." With that he began running down the long strip of road with Zero on his tail.

They ran side by side, both of them trying to cut the other. Eventually Shadow did his warps which Zero countered with his high-speed, Slipstream. They clashed blades as they vanished and reappeared beside each other, neither one giving ground.

Eventually Zero started to slow down. Even with his new prowess, Lelouch still had limited endurance. Shadow decided to end it when they got close to the door of the engine room. Taking his sword in both hands he warped to Zero. Zero did the same with his Slipstream.

There swords collided one last time in mid-air. The result, both swords broke and Shadow kicked Zero away, knocking him to the ground.

Shadow ran the rest of the distance, discarding his sword, and entered the engine room. Zero brought himself back up and followed Shadow inside. He saw Shadow standing near a large generator.

Shadow placed the white stone inside a slot in the generator. He then went to a terminal and pressed a few commands. After that was done he turned and looked at Zero with his glowing blood-red eyes. There was a sad grin on his face as Zero felt the colony rumble.

"What's happening?!" demanded Zero. Shadow just continued to grin as he answered.

"The colony is falling and there's nothing anyone can do about it," Shadow's statement left Zero in shock. "Now every one on Earth will up in despair as the AURA falls."

*******

Like Shadow said everyone looked up in despair while on every TV, cellphone, or computer screen had a timer and a message with Shadow's voice speaking it repeatedly: **THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO ANSWER YOUR SINS. DESPAIR IN YOUR FINAL HOUR! 1:00:00**

*******

_30 minutes till crash_

Everyone, except Shadow and Alice, were in the bridge looking down at the approaching Earth. They were all trying to come up with a plan to stop the falling colony. Unfortunately no one could think of a way now that the colony was too close to the atmosphere.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Kallen.

"No," said Zero to his ace.

"So the great Zero has run out of miracles," joked Suzaku in a sad tone. He felt his hope slip away with each moment like everyone else. The only exception were Lance and Noa who were discussing something with Eddie.

"I suppose so," said Zero.

"Then what can we do?" asked Euphemia.

Shinji growled and punched his fist into his hand in frustration. "There's nothing we can do..."

"We wait," Noa said drawing attention from everyone in the room. Everyone looked at him skeptically. "Trust me, there is still one person who can save us." Everyone thought about what he meant but Zero knew what he meant immediately and started to leave.

"Zero, where are you going?" Kallen asked.

"Nowhere you need to follow," he answered as he exited the door.

********

Meanwhile back at the engine room, Shadow gazed at the glowing generator with his arms crossed. Alice was there pleading him to help.

"Why should I?" Shadow asked refusing to face her.

"Because they don't deserve this," Alice retorted, her eyes were beginning to swell, "Please Shadow save them!"

"They don't deserve to be saved. They only deserve their destruction!" he yelled back.

"But this isn't what she'd...what Sarah would want," Alice finally got Shadow to face her with his glaring red eyes facing her crying eyes.

Shadow replied with a harsh voice. "How do you know if she wouldn't want this?"

"Because no one would truly wish the world to be destroyed," she answered softly as she slowly approached him. Shadow tried to back away from her but she eventually embraced him in a hug. She put her head on his chest as she continued, "I know there are people who don't deserve to be saved, but there are people down there that are willing to do good. Please Shadow, I'm begging you please protect those people. Just give them a chance for a gentler tomorrow."

Shadow began to see the memory that haunted him as he remembered his promise. _Please promise me...Protect the people, give them a __**gentler tomorrow**__._

Alice felt him return her embrace with his own. They stayed like that in silence until Shadow broke the embrace. Then he wiped away the tears in Alice's blue-green eyes as he let a single tear fall from his own. "Thank you, Alice," he said. He turned to the generator and pulled out the stones, putting them in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

He turned to the direction of the elevator that led to the Skeith's hanger as he said, "Keeping the promise I made to Sarah and to you." With that he ran off, leaving her behind.

Alice walked back to the bridge where everyone else waited. 'Please come back Shadow,' she wished.

*******

_10 minutes later_

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked as Shadow got into the cockpit of Skeith.

"Making a miracle," was all he said. He placed the stones into the Skeith and let the energy flow into it. He then took off his gold ring bracelets and dropped them on the floor of the hanger, Lelouch took the rings for himself.

Lelouch then left as the hanger door began to open. The last thing he heard from there was the sound of the Skeith's jet wings as the Knightmare took off.

"Sayonara, Shadow, the Dark Knight," Lelouch whispered to himself solemnly as he put back on his mask and walked back to the bridge. He wished that he still had his Advent mark, without it he felt useless.

********

When Zero stepped back into the bridge he saw every one watching something out the window. When he joined them he saw the Skeith enveloped in shining golden light trying to push back the massive space colony. The jets made it look as if the Skeith had angelic wings as it put the colony to a halt. Zero heard everyone cheering on Shadow through Noa's comlink.

It seemed as if the effort was in vain though, the colony began to slow push him back. All hope seemed lost until...

******

Inside the Skeith's cockpit Shadow gritted his teeth as he forced the Skeith over 400% max output thanks to the stones. His Advent mark started to spread runic marks over his body as what he was about to do took the last of his strength. He teleported the entire colony back a safe distance. With what he had left exhausted Shadow began to slip into unconsciousness.

"This is what you wanted right? Then I've fulfilled my promise to you...Sarah." With that he let the encroaching darkness take over him, letting him sleep. The Skeith then plummeted through the atmosphere to the planet below.

_You will not die, not yet. We're not done yet. But you deserve this rest, so for now...Somnus Adam._

*******

Zero, Alice, Kallen, Suzaku, Eddie, and Shinji found themselves on top of a grassy hill that overlooked Tokyo, Euphie was asleep on the grass. 'What happened?' was the question that everyone thought about while the answer they all came up with was 'Shadow.'

"Where is Shadow?" Alice asked. No one answered but Zero stepped to her and handed her one of Shadow's gold ring bracelets. "I see," she held back from crying but allowed a tear to drop onto the rings when she blinked.

"_Don't think he's gone_," told the disembodied voice of Noa, "_By tomorrow everyone except you six will forget about the events that involved Shadow._" Everyone gawked at this, wondering why, so the voice answered, "_For a true miracle to happen there must be a great sacrifice. In this case only you six will bear the memory of what Shadow has done. The people are not ready for the AURA. So I ask all of you to never to speak of this. That is all I have to say._"

No one said anything, not that they didn't want to protest, but they looked up at the starry night sky. Alice was the only one to notice a shooting star as she thought, 'Shadow...Just don't take too long coming back.' After awhile everyone departed in their own groups, Alice with Shinji and Eddie, Zero with Kallen, and Suzaku carried a sleeping Euphemia back to base.

******** 

Noa was saddened that in order for _her_ to erase the memories Shadow left on the world, that he not only gave up his immortality but also he had to carry the sin of knowing what will happen. He had seen visions of the massacre in the soon to be created Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the Zero Requiem.

He could not say anything about these events and he could not do anything to stop them from proceeding, but he could find a way to save Lelouch. For Noa he still needed to be alive. In the mean time he'll have Lance pick up Alice and her friends. He'll have them brought here, brought to Ark.

********

The next day Zero was sitting at his desk, flipping the gold ring as if it were a coin, while CC just ate her pizza. Lelouch asked her about Shadow but she just asked who Shadow was, so realizing that not even CC could remember he dismissed the subject. He held the ring up to the light and just stared at it.

A knock at the door broke his gaze. "Zero it's me, Kallen," said the voice on the other side, "I need to talk to you in private." Lelouch knew what she wanted and asked CC to leave.

"Why should I?" she asked annoyance in her bored tone.

"Just do as I ask, please," he said as he returned his gaze back to the bracelet in his hand. CC finally complied and left with Kallen going inside. "You need to speak with me?"

"Y-yes," she answered, "About yesterday...Do you think we will see Shadow again?"

"I don't know," Zero answered, still staring at the ring in his hand. Kallen noticed the ring.

"What's that?"

"It belonged to Shadow," Zero looked at it for a few more moments before tossing it to Kallen. She caught it and stared at it with the same pondering gaze that Zero had. She looked up at Zero, her eyes questioning.

"Why-?"

"That bracelet belonged to someone so willing to protect this world that he gave himself to the Grim Reaper, which I'm sure you found out, is extremely difficult," he was referring to her time piloting Skeith, "I want you to keep it to remind yourself of the courage Shadow had to defend the people of this planet. For he was not a hero, he was an ever-watching guardian...Shadow."

Kallen smiled as she looked back at the golden ring. "I'll take care of it Zero," she stated proudly and with that she left putting the bracelet over her wrist.

Lelouch smiled as he watched her go. Then he looked up at the ceiling with one thought as he said to himself, "I wonder if we will see you again, Shadow."

*******

_Somewhere on a mountain in the EU_

"Achoo!" Shadow sneezed. "Hmm. I wonder if someone if someone important is talking about me...I wonder when Noa will be here? When do you think he'll be here Skeith?" he asked his Knightmare which now was missing all of it's limbs. "Don't know either huh? Oh well he'll be here when he gets here. After all, we're just getting started."

**There is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


End file.
